Addicted
by Penelope sweet
Summary: Anyone who knows the Mcmannus brothers knows that with one almost always comes the other so when Sunny finds herself the object of their affections, more than a few things in her life begin to get a little complicated.Rated M for language and adult themes COMPLETE
1. We danced

**A/N - Welcome to my newest Boondock saints fiction, May i be the first to say thank you for stopping by. If you like my work on fan fiction please take a moment to consider check out my literary work and first published novel. I would greatly appreciate even the smallest glance. **

**www(.)Amazon(.)com/Wolves-among-Men-ebook/dp/B00719SJ8I/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1327445233&sr=1-1**

**You have to remove the ()'s... I'm sorry about that.**

She sat alone and forgotten in the back of the smoke filled bar. Twirling a discarded bottle cap between her fingers she smirked, when he said he would take her out on the town she hadn't expected much but this was something else, something completely out of left field. She tossed the cap down on the table and took a large drink from the already warming bottle in front of her.

He said they would go to a bar, naturally leading to expectations of a crowded no name hole in the wall filled with sweaty body's and loud music, air so hot and thick you could choke on it and no chance of connecting with anyone interested in anything other than a good old fashioned nameless romp in the sheets. Grabbing a cigarette from the discarded pack on the table in front of her she lit it quickly and looked out over bar, if you could call it that.

It was more of a pub, it had an old and homely feel to it and it didn't take a genius to see that everyone in the bar that night was more than just a little acquainted with its corners and pleasantries. It was casual, friendly, caring and real, a place to do something a little more than simply find a good fuck and as someone who preferred company and conversation to one night stands she was thankful.

She sighed loudly and took another long drink from her bottle before flagging down a waitress and gently asking for another.

"No need sweetheart, I got it." A tall blond man appeared from behind the waitress, two beers in hand and a wicked grin on his face. He scooted into the booth opposite her and placed a fresh beer in front of her.

"Um, thanks." She smiled hesitantly. It's not that she didn't appreciate the gesture, just that she hadn't asked and more than that she could already feel the weight of the awkward "I have a boyfriend" conversation looming overhead. He lit a cigarette quickly and leaned back into the booth, never taking his eyes off of her.

"So, does a girl as pretty as you have a name then?" he smirked. There it was the ice breaker, that one sentence that spells your intentions out before there even expressed as a thought of their own. She shook her head and chuckled slightly. "Ye don't?" He asked quickly, noting her gesture. "Well I'm not one to judge, but seems a bit odd now doesn't it?" He smiled as he lifted his glass to his lips and offered her a slight wink. Ok, she thought as she felt her body begin to loosen up. What was the harm in playing along?

"I have a name." She smirked, taking a drink and leaning over the table slightly, pushing her glass to the side. She wiggled her finger to pull him closer, her eyes darting back and forth as if to check for eavesdroppers. "It's a secret though." She whispered. He raised his eyebrow and nodded slightly.

"Aye? Is dat right?"

"Aye." She spoke, mocking his accent.

"Is it such a secret than that you can't tell me?" She shook her head slowly and smiled.

"I'm a superhero," She smiled. The young man chuckled slightly and crossed his arms on the table in front of him. "I can't go letting just anyone know who I am, gotta keep myself safe." She smirked.

"Aye, that is a problem." He nodded gently. "Well in dat case is there something I can call ye?" She thought for a moment before taking a large drink from the steadily emptying glass in front of her.

"I suppose you can call me Sunny." She shrugged.

"Sunny," He leaned back against the red leather cushion of the booth and grinned. "An odd name that." He spoke gently.

"Well I'm an odd girl so I suppose it fits." She agreed happily.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow. "I wouldn't have guessed from looking at ya." A small satisfied laugh escaped his lips. There was no choice but to agree with him. From the purple streaks in her long dark hair to the charming combination of combat boots with a rather feminine ankle length orange skirt she stood out in a crowd and preferred it that way. She shrugged and finished off her beer, slamming the empty glass down lightly and happily.

"So what brings you over to my little corner?" He thought for a moment before leaning in to butt out his dying cigarette.

"Aint right that a pretty girl be sittin on her own." He smiled. She couldn't help but smirk every time that smile passed his lips, it was charming whether he meant it to be or not and she was mesmerized by the sultry playful nature behind it.

"That's awfully nice of you."

"But?" he eyed her curiously.

"What do you mean but?"

"No one ever say's shit like that without adding a but." He laughed loudly. "So?" he added quickly.

"Ok, That's awfully nice of you, BUT." She emphasized the last word, bringing a slight chuckle from his lips. "I am kind of here with someone."

"Who?" He spoke quickly, leaving no room for a pause in conversation. "Cause I've been watchin ya lass and you been sitting here alone as far as I know." Sunny looked around the bar for a moment before spotting the man she called her boyfriend, his hands wandering shamelessly around the body of a rather plastered nasty looking woman. Her makeup smeared her hair in knots and holes in her stockings from where she undoubtedly lost her balance more than once. She had the unmistakable look of a woman who would do anything for a quick buck or a dime bag if you had one.

Sunny nodded toward him and rolled her eyes. "That one." She muttered as she flagged the waitress down for another drink.

"Don't tell me dat's yer fella?" his voice both shocked and amazed. A look of disgusted confusion crossed his face as he turned his eyes back to the dark haired beauty in front of him. She raised her eyebrows and offered him a look that spoke louder than words. Translation, Ya he is and yes I know he's a shithead that deserves a quick punt to the nuts.

"Yer here with him?" He questioned again, pointing off to the man who now had his face buried in the nameless woman's neck, his hand wondering up her loosely fitting top as she rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat.

"Ya, that one." She barked, slapping his hand down. "And don't point its rude."

"Das not right."

"No I'm sure it is rude." She responded with a smile.

"No, not that." He shook his head and lit himself a cigarette. Sunny leaned back as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Can I ask why you're with him?" He muttered as he pulled a bill from his wallet and handed it to the lady with a smile.

"You just did." She smirked, taking a drink from her nearly overflowing glass. He eyed her carefully, waiting for her response. Sunny just smiled slightly and shook her head. "I don't know." She finally offered him, lighting a cigarette of her own.

"Suppose I can change yer mind about him?" He asked quickly and with a grin. Sunny eyed him for a moment as she took a large pull from her cigarette, filling her lungs with the sweet thick smoke. He was cute, handsome even and maybe it wasn't a bad idea for her to consider moving on.

"That's an awfully bold question considering I don't even know your name." She spoke playfully, leaning over onto the table toward him.

"Conner." He smiled gently letting out a cloud of thick blue smoke into the air above them.

"Well then," she nodded. "It's nice to meet you Conner." Just as she spoke, Sunny was startled to feel another warm body sliding into the booth next to her. A dark haired man looked to her, then to his brother and smiled.

"Aye, ye got a pretty one this time Conn." He lit himself a smoke and leaned back, crossing his leg in front of him.

"My brother Murphy." Conner introduced her quickly. Sunny looked over and offered him her hand.

"I'm sunny." She smiled nervously as he took it gently, planting a kiss on her knuckles. His lips were soft against her skin and instinctively she could feel her cheeks warming as he released her hand and offered her a slight wink. Conner rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Why do ye always gotta do shit like dat?" He muttered as he leaned in and butted out his smoke.

"Like what?"

"Actin like fuckin Don Juan when I fuckin saw her first."

"Fuck you, she liked it." He smirked throwing his arm around Sunny and pulling her close to him. "Aint that right sweetheart." He smiled, planting a quick kiss on the top of her head. Sunny laughed nervously and pulled herself free from Murphy's grip.

"I really…"

"Ye know what yer problem is?" Conner interrupted her, leaning over the table and pointing directly at his brother.

"Ya what's that?" Murphy spoke smugly.

"Ye think too fucking highly of yerself."

"Is that right?"

"Course that's right," he turned toward Sunny and raised his eyebrow. "Back me up here lass." He asked expectantly.

"I don't…"

"Don't go bringing her inta this." Murphy barked.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I please."

"BOYS!" Sunny shouted softly grabbing there attention. They turned toward her quickly and stared as if they had forgotten for a moment that she was there. "Do you always fight like this?" Conner burst into soft peals of laughter as he leaned back in the booth.

"Aye." Murphy responded with a smile. She shook her head and looked back behind the booth as they went back to their argument. It took a moment of searching before she finally caught sight of her so called date.

"He's still going at it." She huffed gently, never taking her eyes from the mating dance that was unfolding at the bar.

"YA, Well you… What's that lass?" Conner stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked up at her, Murphy still carrying on his argument. That was until Conner reached over and smacked him quickly on the back of the head. Sunny said nothing; she just stared out toward the bar and sighed gently. Normally this kind of thing didn't bother her, he was an asshole and she knew that but she had hoped in some small way that maybe for one day he would reign it in and do the right thing.

She felt the pressure in the booth change as Murphy stood and switched places with his brother. Conner threw his arm around her shoulder as he slipped in next to her and squeezed her gently.

"Don't go getting upset on me now." He smiled gently as she took her eyes off of them and switched her attention to the handsome man in front of her.

"I wasn't." She offered quietly. A lie. Conner leaned in close to her and smiled. The smell of beer and cigarettes poured off of him as he brought his face just inches from hers.

"Let's forget him, just for tonight."

"Aye." Murphy piped in from the other side of the table. "Prick like that don't deserve ya anyway."

"Aye." Conner agreed. "Besides, from the looks of things," He glanced back quickly. "He's well on the way to catchin something it might be best ta avoid." Sunny laughed loudly as her eyes darted between the two men. Conner smiled gently as he shifted his way out of the booth, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

She eyed him, confused as he pulled her onto the deserted floor and laid her arm gently over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" She giggled as his hands found their way to her hips, pulling her close.

"I am going ta make ye dance with me." He smiled playfully as he began to rock back and forth, leading her with his movements. Nervously she followed his rhythm, slow and well-paced as she threw her other arm over his shoulder.

"But there's no music." She chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight to him. He leaned in, his face barely inches from hers and whispered.

"So?" He grabbed her hand and spun her gently before another pair of hands scurried around her waist, pulling her in the opposite direction. She laid her hands flat on his chest as she came face to face with a smiling Murphy.

"Aye sweetheart, no need ta get lost in stupid details when yer just tryin ta have a good time." He grinned in a way that made her knees feel weak as he pulled her tight and rocked her back and forth against him. Her hands found their way around his neck as his began to wonder a little farther south than she would have liked. Her mouth fell open, shocked and unsure as he gripped her ass gently and grinned before passing her back to Conner.

He shot Murphy an angry glance as he wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her tight, never breaking there rhythm. "So tell me something about yerself." He whispered as they danced. She closed her mouth and shook herself from her daze as she thought about what to say.

"Well, I work at the two dollar bookstore on the strip." She finally managed to choke out. She gasped slightly as his fingers found their way just under the hem of her black tank top, brushing the soft skin of her back gently. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow, her hands moving slowly up his chest to his shoulders. He offered her a wink and a sultry smile as he moved his fingers back to a more appropriate place.

"What else." He asked genuinely curious as he pulled her tight to him, pressing his hips into hers and sending a flush through her body with his movement.

"Um, well…" She stammered. "I, I'm an artist."

"Ya?" He smiled as Murphy's fingers began to circle her hips. He pulled her toward him and took over Conner's rhythm, his chest pressed into her back as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her close.

"What kind of artist?" He spoke gently into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I... uh, I…" She stammered as he nuzzled the flushed skin of her neck gently. "If you want me to have the ability to think you might want to stop that." She smiled as his lips softly brushed a small spot just under her ear.

"OW!" he cried out as Conner reached behind her smacking him on the side of the head. He turned his attention to his brother and glared, still rocking her slowly against him.

"Mind yerself Murph." Conner spoke sternly. Murphy straightened up and took his attention off of her neck allowing her, for a moment to respond to his question.

"I paint." She answered him. "And I play music."

"Is that so?" Conner smiled, tugging her away from his brother and continuing there dance. "What kind of music?"

"Anything?" She laughed. "I don't know, just whatever sounds good." Conner chuckled lightly and in a quick motion placed his hand in the center of her back and dipped her. She looked up to see Murphy rolling his eyes before climbing back into their abandoned booth.

"Accusin me of actin like fuckin don Juan and there you go." He shook his head, lighting himself a cigarette. Sunny returned her attention to Conner who was still holding her up and smiled.

"Never mind him." He whispered as he pulled her back up and led her off of the floor. They made their way back to the booth and just as she was about to slide in she caught sight of a very angry man storming his way over to them.

"Oh shit." She muttered reaching in and grabbing her purse from the booth. "I have to go." She muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She stood up on the tip of her toes and planted a single soft kiss on his cheek, pulling a smile from her new friend's lips.

"Hey, What about me?" Murphy called dejectedly from the booth. Sunny turned and smiled softly.

"I didn't forget about you." She spoke as she made her way toward him. She leaned in quickly and kissed his cheek before turning to stop her boyfriend before the night ended in a flurry of fists and broken teeth.

"The fuck is this?" He barked, nodding toward the boys.

"There just friends Eric, we should go." She spoke quickly, pushing her hands into his chest in an attempt to steer him toward the door. He threw his arm over her shoulder and glared at the brothers in a show of dominance and ownership as she led him away from the table and tried her best to distract him from her new found friends.

Sunny walked him out of the bar and looked back, flashing a slight wink in their direction before being dragged out onto the street and out of sight.


	2. on the edge

Sunny cracked her eyes open slightly and growled at the alarm clock that refused to silence itself despite her protests at its incessant noise. Giving in, she rolled out of bed and made her way to the too small bathroom in hopes that a shower might do the trick where the alarm clock failed. Her morning went as they normally do, slow and painful as she slipped in the shower leaving her with a nasty new head bump, somehow managed to poke herself in the eye with a hairbrush and nicked herself shaving. Not a bad morning for her all things considered, she was normally clumsy and it wasn't uncommon for her to show up to work with a fresh new battle scar to discuss over lunch.

She hummed happily as she searched her bedroom for something clean to wear, tripping over her cat Jenkins in the process. Settling on too big ripped jeans and a pink tank top, she stepped in front of her mirror and struggled to pull the last bit of protesting hair back into a ponytail and as she did, a part of her mind, most likely the part that like to torture her reminded her of the previous nights pleasantries. As she finished her makeup she could still feel Conner's fingers dancing subtly on the small of her back, she grabbed her purse quickly only to remember what it was like to feel Murphy's warm body pressed against hers. Her face went red and her body grew warm as she shook her head, grabbed her keys and jogged down stairs and onto the cool Boston street.

"So what's got you distracted today?" Alison, an older heavy set woman with kind eyes asked her as Sunny leaned over the large glass counter and stared off into the twisted maze of bookshelves before her. She smiled quickly and shook her head.

"I.. Nothing." She stammered with a slight chuckled as she stood straight and repositioned herself behind the counter. She looked up at a large fat man that she was sure could have been related to Porky pig and took the large book he was holding out to her. As she rang him up quickly and without a word she could feel Alison's questioning gaze burning a hole through her.

"So does nothing have a name?" She asked playfully. Sunny's jaw dropped as she lightly slapped her friends arm and shook her head.

"No, nothing doesn't have a name, nothing is nothing." She smiled as she handed the newly bagged book over the counter and waved the man out of the store. She turned and leaned against the counter, shooting her friend a look that more than screamed for her to stop asking questions. "Besides, you know I'm with Eric." Alison rolled her eyes and leaned her elbow on the counter.

"Oh sweetheart, when are you gonna give that up?" She shouted softly.

"Aye lass, I think the lady has a point." Sunny whipped around as a familiar voice poured in from the doorway. Conner strolled in, his brother close on his heels and made his way to the counter. "Nothing but a waste of time that one." He smiled

"And a burden we'd be glad to rid you off." Murphy winked slightly as he leaned over the counter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sunny shouted gently as Conner hopped over the counter and moved toward her.

"Well we were just in the area and I asked Murph here," He pointed toward his brother. "Hey Murph, don't we know someone who works down here?"

"Aye Conn, a pretty little lass too." He smiled as Alison moved behind him and grinned.

"So we decided to come by and say hello."

"Hello." Murphy waved with a playful smile. Sunny chuckled loudly as she looked back and forth between the brothers.

"So I see nothing DOES have a name after all." Alison smiled, taking in the view in front of her.

"No Ally, this isn't nothing." She chuckled.

"Is that so?" Conner grinned, quickly pulling her into a hug and playfully rocking her back and forth. "Well if it means that much to ya, why didn't ya just say so." He chirped

"No!" She laughed. "That's not what I meant." Conner pulled away quickly and did his best to look offended despite the growing smile on his face.

"Told ya she liked me better." Murphy smirked. Conner rolled his eyes and looked toward his brother, his hands never leaving her hips as he barked.

"Oh shut it."

"What? It's not that hard ta believe." He responded smugly. "Ladies love me." He raised his eyebrow as he smirked proudly. Conner promptly smacked him on the side of the head and returned his attention to the still stunned girl that stood in front of him.

"Look guys, I had a lot of fun last night, and don't get me wrong you're both great but in all seriousness you CANT be here." She smiled.

"And why's that?" Conner met her eyes, flashing her a look that sent a shiver through her spine. He had this way of staring of simply looking through her that made it hard to think, before his eyes could burn through her she turned her head and smiled.

"Because you're going to get me fired." She groaned. "This is my job Conner, you shouldn't be here."

"Ya heard the girl Conn, piss off." Murphy chuckled. Conner flashed him an annoyed look as Sunny leaned back against the counter, facing him and trying her best not to smile. A part of her, honestly a big part of her wanted them there and not just because he was a beautiful devil Oh no, she liked the company, the banter between them she liked having a friend that Eric didn't have to approve. But at this moment she needed them to be on their way, and stifling her satisfied, happy smile was the only sure way to hide her true feelings about the situation.

"I don't know Sunny," Alison grinned still positioned behind Murphy, her eyebrow raised as she took in the view. Sunny looked up and crossed her arms at her chest. "Jake isn't here, what's the harm if they hang out for just a little while."

"Well," Murphy shot his brother a satisfied smile. "There ya have it."

"Oh shut up Ally." She barked with a smile. "The only reason you want him here is so you can have something to look at that isn't leather bound and on a shelf." Ally nodded and smiled brightly.

"Can't blame me though can ya." She let out a loud satisfied laugh as she moved back around the counter and grabbed a large yellow broom, continuing her work without complaint. Sunny looked back into Conner's piercing eyes and smiled.

"Seriously you can't be here." She spoke softly. He nodded, offering her a grin as he leaned back against the counter.

"Aright, aright. Then tell me where I can be and we'll meet ya there." Sunny thought for a moment, playing with her fingers nervously as she decided between her favorite places and the likelihood of meeting Eric's wrath if she were to be caught.

"Ok," She nodded. "I get off at eight so meet me at McGinty's at say nineish." She smiled up at him. He leaned in close to her and as she felt his warm breath brush her neck she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the man that was close enough to touch, taking in the scent of cigarettes and danger as they poured off of him and lapped at her senses sending a shiver through her tiny body.

"Aye girl, we'll be there." He whispered close enough that she could feel his lips brush gently against her ear. He offered her a wink and a smile, the kind of smile that only pretty boys seemed to be capable of the kind of smile that made all focus and attention drain in to places too private to mention. She watched closely as they left the tiny bookshop and collapsed back onto the smooth glass counter, relishing in it's cool sensation against her flushed skin, inhaling deeply and breathing out a soft chuckle as she shook her head.

"Ally." She groaned, closing her eyes. "What do I do?" She begged with a, exasperated smile. She looked over to her friend who was now perched next to her, broom in hand and lost in thought.

"Well, if I were twenty years younger, or if I were you," She looked over to Sunny and grinned.

"Ya?" She questioned softly.

"I'd have had his clothes on the floor the second he came in." She spoke calmly, as if she said something as innocent as reading a shopping list. Sunny's mouth fell open as she flashed the old woman a shocked glance.

"ALLY!"

"What? I'm just being honest." She smiled.

"Ya, well there is such a thing as too honest." Sunny chuckled lightly. Ally shrugged and with her broom in hand went back to her work quietly and with an unusual bounce in her step. "Christ Ally, you are terrible." She smiled.

"Don't blame me sweetheart, that dark haired one had an ass on him that just… Mmm Mmm Mmm." She ended in a series of satisfied grunts of approval.

Sunny couldn't finish up her day quick enough and somewhere in the middle of it all she caught herself sketching the boys in a little black book she was never without. A part of her felt ashamed at how they ran through her mind, they had only just met and somehow he had already become the subject of more than a few well thought out fantasy's. She tried to shake them from her mind, tried to push them from the edges of her fantasies but somehow the brothers always seemed to teeter there, making there home comfortably in thoughts she shouldn't be having.

"Ready for your big date?" Ally questioned happily as Sunny grabbed her bag from under the counter and slung it over her shoulder.

"It's not a date." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but hey," She called as Sunny attempted to make her way out of the bookstore as quickly as she could. "If you decide to pass, give em my number will ya?" She laughed loudly as Sunny rolled her eyes and stepped out into the dark of the night.


	3. What a way to go

Sunny made her way to the bar as quickly as she could. She was eager to see the boys and as she approached the old wooden door of the pub a flutter of butterfly's shot through her, stopping her stride and paralyzing her where she stood. She turned toward the street and leaned on the wall, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"What am I doing?" She muttered as she gently banged the back of her head on the wooden frame. A million thoughts ran through her mind as she took in the smell, the feel of the cool night air.

_There just friends…_

_Were only having drinks after work, normal people do that…_

_What Eric doesn't know won't hurt him. _

The last thought shook her and sent a shiver down her spine. She wasn't that kind of girl, no one was asking her to be that kind of girl but something about this seemed so.. Wrong. She stood there for what felt like hours under the bright florescent hum of the McGinty's bar sign and it wasn't until her phone began to ring incessantly from the pocket of her jeans that she was shocked back to reality.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Where are you?"

"Eric, hey. I'm just out with some friends."

"When are you coming over."

"Oh…" She stammered. "Not.. not tonight babe I'm staying out late."

"With who?" He barked angrily.

"Just some friends."

"Who." He growled. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, focusing her attention on the small glimmer of stars above her, hoping they would calm her as they always did.

"Eric, you really gotta stop acting like this." She huffed quietly.

"Like what!" He yelled.

"I don't know, overbearing pushy kind of like an asshole."

"Sunny, iv explained this to you." He started talking as if speaking to a small child. She closed her eyes and looked back up at the stars, silently asking them for comfort. "I'm just looking out for you. There are a lot of creeps out there and you need me to keep you safe."

"Eric." She huffed. She wanted to tell him that she could care for herself just fine, wanted to tell him that she didn't in fact need him and that he should feel lucky to be a part of her life at all but what managed to escape her lips was nothing like this. "I'll be fine," She muttered. "It's just drinks and home. I'll see you tomorrow." She sighed before hanging up the phone, the sound of his protests evident through the speaker as she ended the call and shoved the phone back into her pocket. She wouldn't even have the damn thing unless he had insisted on being able to reach her at all times.

She ran her hands over her face and let out a long frustrated sigh. It was her right to do what made her happy and what would make her happy more than anything in that moment would be drinks with two of the prettiest Irish men she had ever met. Feeling good in her convictions she adjusted her bag and opened the door sending a wave of chatter through the otherwise quiet street.

She sauntered in quietly and stopped near the doorway to scan the pub for a familiar face or two. Murphy sat alone at the center of the bar chatting idly with a dark haired man she didn't recognize, not that she would have known anyone in the bar that night. A wave of disappointment fell over her as she realized that Connor was nowhere to be seen, only an empty barstool where she imagined he should be.

"AYE LASS!" Murphy called from the bar, waving to her happily as he caught her eye.

"So glad you could make it." Connor chimed in from behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. She reached up and touched his fingers gently as she looked behind her and smiled.

"I said I would didn't I?" she chirped as he wrapped his arm around her and led her toward the bar. She took a seat in between the brothers and promptly pulled out a pack of cigarettes as she dropped her bag to the floor.

"I was a little worried you wouldn't come." Murphy grinned as she pulled a cigarette from her pack with her teeth and raised her eyebrow in questioning interest. He flipped open his zippo and lit it for her as he smiled.

"Is that so?" She asked breathing out a cloud of thick white smoke into the air above them. Murphy shrugged, taking a drag off of his own with a smile.

"Aye." He spoke gently, offering her a slight wink as he turned to hail down the old bartender that was happily preoccupied with an animated conversation on the other end of the bar. She turned toward Connor and smiled as he settled himself on the stool next to her and grinned.

"So tell me something else about yerself." He spoke gently, lighting himself a cigarette in the process.

"What do you want to know?" She chuckled nervously. She wasn't used to anyone showing interest in her or her life and the thought that someone was genuinely curious about all things Sunny made her feel more than just a little on the spot.

"Anything." He shrugged. "You said you were an artist right?"

"You remembered that?" She asked both shocked and amused.

"Aye. What do you paint?" She could hear Murphy mutter something to the bartender next to her as she thought about how best to explain something utterly unexplainable. She reached down and pulled out her little black book, flipping through the pages quickly to find something that might be of interest. Settling on a sketch of a young woman on a park bench, she turned the book toward him and allowed his eyes to scan something she was hesitant to show anyone. Her art was a part of who she was, as any artist will tell you every creation was almost like a child sent into the world vulnerable and naked just waiting to be judged. The great creative struggle.

Her heart lifted slightly as a smile crossed his face.

"That's very good, you got a talent there." He chirped. "Show me something else." She began to flip through her book slowly, explaining each picture that he showed even the slightest interest toward. Whether it was faked or genuine she couldn't tell but it felt nice to her to be sharing in something so deep and intrinsically important to her.

A boy playing in the sand with his mother, rocks on the beach, a deer walking silently through the woods, her cat.

"Wait, wait what's that one?" He asked curiously as she attempted to hide the last sketch from his prying eyes.

"It's nothing." She smiled quickly, embarrassed and trying to shut the book before he could inquire further.

"No, no let me see it." He chuckled, taking the book from her. She tried to snatch it from his fingers but she was too late as he looked over the sketch she had done of the boys earlier that day. "When did you draw this then?" His face lit up as he butted out his cigarette and reached behind him, tapping Murphy on the shoulder. Sunny dropped her head down on the bar and buried her face and embarrassment from view. "Look at this Murph." He chimed passing the book to his brother.

"What's this now?" She could hear Murphy's excited enthralled voice from the other side of her. "Did you do this girl?" he asked nudging her gently.

"Yes." She moaned, never lifting her head from the bar.

"Why are you hiding?" He chuckled.

"Because."

"Nah girl, no reason to hide. It's very good." Connor whispered from the other side.

"Aye, kind of flattering if I do say so myself." Murphy chimed in closing the book and placing it in front of her. She grabbed it quickly and pulled it underneath her, resting her head back on the bar.

"Oh come on now, don't hide from us." Murphy begged as he nudged her gently. She lifted her head slightly and glared at him, quickly turning her stare toward Connor who was now shaking with soft laughter. Murphy pushed a large pint in front of her and grinned. "Have a drink, it'll make ya feel better." Sunny turned her death stare back toward Murphy and took the drink, inhaling as much of it as she could in one gulp. The boys broke out in strong laughter and applause as she managed to clear the entire glass in one swift movement.

"Now that's what I call a woman." Connor shouted happily next to her as she slammed the empty glass on the bar. "Hey Doc, let's get another." He smiled, hailing down the old man with a bill in hand. Sunny grimaced at the bitter taste as Murphy patted her softly on the back. She never did develop a taste for dark beer but when it came to Irish liquor, which is what she was stuck with so long as she was in a so called Irish pub that was about as good as it got. If she wanted to continue to drink with the boys, to enjoy night she would have to develop a taste for it and fast.

Shaking the last of the bitter taste from her mouth she lit herself another cigarette and fumbled idly with a pack of matches. "So I have a question." Connor asked quietly, leaning in toward her.

"I might have an answer." She mumbled as she took a large pull from her smoke.

"if yer so dead set on this guy yer with,"

"Eric."

"Ya dat one. Why did you agree to come out with us tonight?" He asked softly, curiously. She could feel Murphy leaning in slightly and as her eyes flashed toward him it became apparent that he was just as interested in the answer as his brother. Sunny shrugged, blowing a series of smoke rings into the air above them as she contemplated the sheer amount of possible answers to his question. She shrugged and quickly took a drink from the glass that the bartender had just placed in front of her hoping to bide her time.

"If ya don't want to answer that…"

"No." She interrupted him, placing the glass back down gently on the bar. "No that's not it." She sighed. The brothers eyed her curiously as she went back to twirling the small water stained book of matched between her fingers. "I came, I guess because I thought it would be fun and that's kind of something I need in my life right now." She smiled gently.

Connor nodded softly and shrugged. "So am I to believe that it had nothing to do with any kind of special interest." Sunny laughed softly at his enunciation of the word special.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that I thought maybe we could consider this a date or the like."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm with Eric?" She smiled.

"Aye lass I know." He smiled. "The thing about that is," He leaned in close to her, so close that she could feel his lips barely brush her earlobe as he spoke. "I don't really care about him." He pulled away, leaving her stunned and speechless as he offered her a little wink and a sultry smile.

Sunny lifted her glass to her lips and took a deep drink, closing her eyes and allowing what he had just said to sink in, really sink in.

"This is gonna be fun." She muttered as she opened her mouth allowing the cold bitter beer to coat her throat and wash away her inhibitions. She was surprised at how quickly it had seemed to kick in as Connor gently and without restrained slipped his hand over her leg, gripping her thigh and offering her a beautiful devilish smile. At the same moment and with the same lack of restraint she felt the warmth and pressure of Murphy's arm as it slipped around her waist, his fingers softly dancing at the small of her back. Sunny grinned happily, her eyes nearly crossing at the sensations that tickled her senses and threatened to send her into madness.

"You two are going to be the death of me." She growled as Connor leaned in, breathing against her neck. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the feel of his lips, his beautiful lips to graze her skin. Wanting it and very nearly needing it but like a cruel joke she was left wanting as his lips parted in a soft sultry whisper.

"We've no intention of killing you love."

"Aye." Murphy whispered, leaning in on the other side. "We only mean to have a little fun." He grinned against her skin. Quickly and regrettably she pushed them away and chuckled lightly.

"You two need to stop." She laughed.

"I know, I know." Connor laughed gently, returning his attention to the beer in front of him. "Ya got that Eric fella." He smiled. Sunny shook her head slowly.

"Nothing to do with Eric." She chuckled.

"What is it then?" Murphy asked gently, lighting himself a cigarette. She flashed him a shocked look and shook her head.

"You need to learn to woo a girl before doing shit like that." She raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"Is that so?" Connor muttered.

"I thought we already did a pretty good job of that."

"Aye, seeing as how you're here and all." Murphy added.

"Well, you got a good start going." She laughed into her drink before placing it gently back down on the bar. "But I think I need a little more convincing." She eyed them playfully.

"Are we to take that as a challenge?" Connor grinned. Sunny simply nodded her head, forcing satisfied sly smiled to cross their lips.

"You're on then girl." Murphy chirped.

"Always did appreciate a good game now and then." Connor smiled, lifting his cigarette to his lips.

A wave of satisfied excitement washed over Sunny as she thought about what had just happened and for her what that would mean. Together they were worse than the devil himself and somehow their eyes were fixed on her. It wasn't going to be easy but she could resist, at least she thought she could as she looked back and forth between there beautiful faces, devilish grins and smoldering gazes.

They would be the death of her, that was for sure but as far as she was concerned it was a hell of a way to go.


	4. Suprise

Sunny woke the next morning with a pounding in her head and an ache somewhere deep within her body. She groaned loudly at the light of the morning sun that had begun pouring in through the bent shades of her tiny bedroom window. She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow hoping to dull the ache and quell the nest of angry bees that had somehow managed to make their home within her head.

As she pressed her eyes shut she tried to piece together the events of the night before. The last thing she vividly remembered was the challenge she had given the boys before there night of drinking really began. A slight smile crossed her aching lips at the thought of what her challenge might bring. She wasn't expecting flowers or anything else that was typically described within the covers of a romance novel but something about the brother's screamed ingenuity and a sly sense of cunning that she was more than eager to explore.

After that came darkness and a haze of broken memory that only served to frustrate her. She remembered the boy's attempts to get to know here better. The standard questions that felt like a job interview. What's your favorite color? Your favorite food? You're perfect Sunday? How many words can you type in a minute? She buried her head further into her pillow as her decent drove the vice like pain in her head deeper, forcing it into her stomach and pulling a groan from her lips.

She could clearly remember being lifted off of the barstool by the nights end, laughing happily as they stumbled out of the bar. And vaguely she could remember being escorted home by two beautiful boys, gaining the attention and a rather questioning glance from Gladys the cat lady that lived below her. Her memory was still fuzzy but she could recall the silver haired old woman stepping out of her apartment as the ruckus of their laughter bounced off of the hallways. An angry look crossing her face as she stood in her doorway in a bright pink nightgown, fuzzy green slippers and a rather fat orange cat circling her feet as she scowled.

She remembered having to be nearly carried up the stairs to her third floor apartment, Connor asking for her keys and grinning at her refusal. A blush crossed her cheeks as the sudden memory of Murphy came flooding in, his hands searching her pockets slowly, methodically. Stroking her gently over fabric, it was innocent enough but the memory of it all seemed to flush her body with thoughts and desires she didn't want to be having.

She pulled her leg up close to her and gripped at her pillow as her decent through memory continued. Murphy, finding her keys let his grip on her soften for a moment as he reached over and handed them to his brother. She remembered letting out a giggle as her body, free of Murphy's balance and grip slid to the floor quickly with a resounding thud.

They carried her in, she clearly recalled that and after that things went black. Sunny finally managed to lift herself from the bed and reluctantly looked at the room around her. Her purse was set neatly against the wall, her keys laid on her dresser.

"Oh God." She groaned as she ran her fingers through her tangled mess of hair slowly. They were in her room, in her apartment. A wave of shock and embarrassment flowed through her as she looked around her messy bedroom. Clothes that strewn the floor and patches of brown carpet peeked out underneath. She never did like that carpet and if it weren't for landlords she would have ripped it out long ago. A feeling of horror overpowered her as she caught sight of her lacy black bra perched on her dresser right next to her keys.

"Well, now they've seen that." She sighed as she stood from the bed, still dressed in last night's attire. "At least they were nice enough to take off my shoes." She smiled, staring down at her sock clad feet. She made her way slowly and painfully out of her bedroom and into the small living room she liked to call home. Her first place and she loved every bit of it from her overstuffed orange sofa to her Exorcist movie poster plastered just behind her television. It wasn't much, but it was home. She stumbled through the living room and stopped just outside of her kitchen. On the round oak dining table that was rarely used as anything more than a drawing desk sat a bottle of aspirin and under it, a single sheet of folded paper.

She smiled curiously as she walked past the table and into the kitchen pouring herself a quick glass of water before sitting down at the table and popping more Aspirin than a human being would need. She placed her glass down on the table and moved slowly toward the paper that intrigued her. She was eager as she flipped it open and a loud laugh escaped her as she stared down at the drawing in front of her.

It was her, slumped in her bed and laying on her side. Her head was rested gently on a pillow with her arm tucked underneath it. Her hair slid in wisp's over her face, not enough to cover it completely more like a few complimentary strands here and there. She had a serene look on her face, a slight smile and the way it was drawn more than screamed of someone who had taken a lot of time to develop their craft. It was rough, the kind of things found on sketchbooks and prison tattoos but she liked it and the raw caring quality it held. She ran her fingers over the drawing, careful not to smudge it and smiled as they made their way across Murphy's scribbled signature.

Sunny was startled by the sound of the telephone as it rang through her otherwise deafeningly quiet apartment. Dropping the picture delicately on the table she stood, ran to the couch and threw herself down into its arms as she grabbed the phone, quieting its screams.

"Tell me everything." An impatient and excited voice rang from the other end. Sunny rolled her eyes and sighed, a wave of relief rushing through her as she realized that it wasn't Eric on the other end and she wouldn't be explaining herself to the overbearing angry voice that he would undoubtedly carry.

"Jesus Ally, you've never cared about anything I've done before." She laughed slightly.

"Well that's not true." Ally pleaded.

"Ally." Sunny spoke knowingly.

"Ok honestly, you're right but I care now so can we concentrate on that please and spill the juicy details I'm dying here." She pleaded. Sunny chuckled softly and shook her head.

"There's nothing to tell." She smiled. "We had drinks, they walked me home and that's it."

"Oh come on sweetheart, you're telling me you didn't take advantage of that?"

"No Ally I didn't."

"Did you at least get a kiss out of the deal?"

"No." she laughed.

"Cop a feel?"

"No Ally, Christ."

"Did they?"

"Oh my Lord woman, go buy yourself a romance novel or something."

"I'm just a little disappointed honey." She spoke softly from the other end of the phone. Sunny rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Why Ally? You should be proud of me you know, you have no idea how hard it was to keep them off of me."

"WHAT!" Ally shouted. Sunny held the phone away from her ear. While the aspirin was helping she didn't need a screaming middle age woman to bring it back in full force. "You mean to tell me," She quickly went back to her banter. "That you had the chance to live MY fantasy and you didn't take it." She barked.

"Allison Barstow!" Sunny shouted back silencing her friend.

"I know you didn't just use that mom trick on me, girl I am old enough to have birthed you, raised you and beat your ass."

"I know Ally and you would have done it happily too." She chuckled lightly.

"What the hell do you mean would have? I'm going to just as soon as your butt shows up for work Mmm hmm."

"What did I do?" She asked shocked and a little amused. Sunny was startled from the conversation by the sound of knocking at her front door. She heard Ally rambling through the receiver, something about lost youth and Irish accents as she reached for the door. Barely grazing the knob with her fingertips she managed somehow to pop it open after a few moments of struggling helplessly on the tip of her toes.

"You guys just seem to pop up whenever the hell you feel like it don't you." She sighed as Connor stood in the doorway, his hands jammed in his pockets, a smirk of self-satisfaction spanning his beautiful face. "And I see you have bad timing yet again."

"What?" He asked confused as he closed the door behind him.

"Ally, can you hold on a second?" She muttered into the phone.

"Why, is he there? I heard his voice don't you lie to me." Ignoring her complaining she silenced the black receiver against her shoulder and offered Connor a slight smile.

"I have to get ready for work, your timing sucks." She smiled.

"Well that's where your wrong lass, you're not going to work today." He grinned.

"The hell do you mean by that?" She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I mean exactly what I said, you're playing hooky."

"Connor…" She began to protest but he stopped her as he grabbed the phone from her hands and lifted it to his ear.

"No… give that back…. Connor I'm serious." She begged as he spoke, trying desperately to claw it from his fingers.

"Hello Ally, Oh you remember me. No, no I remember you, the pretty one right? Listen can ya do us a favor? …No, that's quite alright, no need to come over. No I'm sure…I'm really sure…Ok if I change my mind I'll tell ya. But I need ya to tell yer boss that Sunny won't be in today…"

"Connor I swear to GOD!." She barked with a smile as she jumped up in an attempt to rip the phone from his hands. He spun around her, phone still pressed to his ear and dodged her efforts as best he could while carrying on his conversation.

"Ok that'll do as well and I thank ya… I'll take good care of her." A blush and an embarrassed smile crossed his face as he closed his eyes and shook with silent laughter. "I'll be sure to do that. Ok.. Bye." Before Sunny could grab the phone from him and take back what he had just done he slammed the receiver down and turned to her with a grin.

"What did she say?" Sunny groaned, afraid and a little embarrassed. Conner quickly and happily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him.

"Said she'd trade shifts with ya, told me to take care of ya and to give ya something to talk about tomorrow." Sunny laughed gently against his chest, she knew exactly what ally meant by that and hoped that he didn't although the look on his face made it apparent that he knew all too well what she was talking about.

"Ok so are you going to tell me why the hell I'm not going to work today?" she eyed him carefully as he looked down at her.

"We lass, are going out."

"Out?"

"Out." He repeated her.

"Are you going to give me any more than that or leave me guessing?" He thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Well I was gonna tell ya but now I don't think I will." She groaned and flashed him her best childlike grumpy face before untangling herself from his arms and storming off toward her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" He called after her. She leaned over the doorway and smiled.

"We are not going anywhere until I shower and change."

"Aye." He agreed. "Probably a good idea, you do kind of smell like a mini bar." Sunny glared at him quickly before disappearing into her room only to return moments later with a shoe in hand. As he stood with his back to her admiring the paintings and sketches that littered the walls of her little apartment she took aim and tossed it directly at the back of his head with a grin.

"Ow! What was that for?" He turned to her, rubbing his head slightly.

"It was a slipper, you'll get over it and whose fault is it that I smell like a mini bar huh?" Connor broke out into soft laughter as she stormed out of the bedroom, a pile of clothes under arm and slipped into her too small bathroom kicking the door closed behind her.


	5. Chester

**A/N - so sorry this is late my dears. Work kind of got in the way of my writing but I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow to make up for my lack of postage on this site. I hope you continue to enjoy the chronicals of Sunny and her beautiful boys and of course the new addition Chester. Cant forget that sexy beast :P Love you baby's please enjoy.**

"Where are we going?" Sunny asked quietly from the passenger seat of Connors silver Honda. The cool rush of air whipped through her hair and numbed her cheeks slightly as they drove through the city.

"Told ya already, I'm not telling ya." She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, the smell of smoke told her he had just lit one for himself despite not being able to see through the black tie he had fastened securely around her eyes.

"Ok, I get that." She spoke through her teeth. "But what's with the blindfold?" She asked quickly and only slightly annoyed. When he first pulled it from the backseat of his little beater she was more than just a little against the idea but it wasn't until he began to tie it behind her head, allowing his fingertips to brush the back of her neck gently that she gave in. Whenever a man even grazed the skin of her neck she found herself to be putty in his hands, a weakness she had felt the need to curse the heavens for on more than one occasion.

She lifted her head gently and sniffed the air that poured in through the open windows; it was the slight hint of salt in the breeze around her that screamed of the beach, the peer. A sudden wave of realization flowed through her and a satisfied grin spread across her lips as the smell became stronger, bringing with it a flood of memories and a wave of emotion. She felt the warmth of Connor's hand as it grabbed hers and gently placed a cigarette between her fingers. She thanked him quickly and allowed her memories to take hold while they were still fresh in her mind.

She grew up in Boston in a little one room apartment near the pier. Her mother could have afforded something nicer deeper within the city sure, but she always loved being near the water and Sunny had no choice but to be thankful for the decision even if it meant sacrificing the luxury of privacy for the first fifteen years of her life. It was the ocean that inspired her to be an artist and somewhere in her memories she could smell paint mixed with the salty air coming in through the only window there little home had overlooking the water.

She would spend hours drawing, painting even taking pictures of the sea and her tides. Boats coming in off the shores and in the summer when the fair would open along the boardwalk her mother would always take her, even if she was afraid of the rides. She smiled as they drove in silence, the memories of her mother's beautiful face parading through her mind, her voice calling her from somewhere unseen, the smell of soap on her skin.

"You're awfully quite there miss." Conner spoke softly from the seat next to her. Sunny reached up and quickly undid the blindfold, tossing it into the back seat and hanging her hand out the window. She could see the water coming into view and despite Connors insistence that she remain oblivious to their destination, she had to see it and he would just have to understand that.

"I was just thinking." She grinned, making waves in the air with her hand as they drove. He looked to her quickly and smiled.

"Why did you take the blindfold off?" He barked gently. She shrugged and rested her head on her hand allowing her hair to whip freely in the wind.

"I wanted to see the ocean." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"You're not very good at listening you know that." Sunny chuckled as she took a deep pull off of her cigarette and closed her eyes.

"So I've been told." She smiled. "Besides," She turned her face to him and grinned. "I don't think you're the kind of guy that likes his women well behaved." Connor chuckled slightly and turned onto the small dirt road that would lead them to the pier.

"Aye." He shrugged. "Never quite had the experience but I imagine it would get boring after a while."

"Exactly." Sunny agreed, tossing the dying ember of her cigarette out the window as they parked just off the docks. She could hear the rolling tide of the beach as they climbed out of his car and began to walk slowly toward the crowded boardwalk. Her eyes lit up and a smile crossed her li[s as she sniffed the air. Cotton candy, fried bread and burgers filled the air and as they walked a little further she could begin to hear the familiar sounds of games being played and people screaming happily from the top of the various rides that littered the normally empty pier.

"I didn't know the carnival was in town!" She exclaimed happily as the bright colors and smiling faces came into view.

"I wasn't sure you would want to come." He smiled gently as she bounced excitedly next to him.

"Are you kidding?" She nearly shouted. "I love the carnival; I used to come every summer." She grinned.

The smell of food wafted past them as they made their way into the heart of the party. Smiling kids, tired parents, vendors shouting at them as they walked past.

"Just five dollars sir, when your pretty lady a bear!"

"Over hear buddy, just three dollars a throw."

Sunny grinned happily as she was flooded with excitement.

"Better than work?" Connor asked her gently. She looked up at him and smiled happily.

"Well, it's a close second."

"If that's the case, I can just take you back." He grinned. Sunny grabbed his hand and pulled him forcefully over to a large booth filled with all kinds of stuffed animals and a board stapled with balloons.

"You want to play?" He asked. She shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her.

"For that little comment, you're playing." He laughed softly and handed the toothless old man a bill.

"Ok." He nodded. The old man passed him three darts and wished him good luck as Connor grabbed one and began to take aim at the balloons in the back. He took his time and grinned as Sunny eyed him impatiently.

"Just throw it already." He dropped his arm and eyed her carefully.

"Do ya want me to win you something or not?" He asked with a grin.

"What I want is for you to throw the dart." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she spoke. Without looking at the board Connor tossed the dart, missing the balloons completely and imbedding it in the dirt. "You weren't even trying." She softly shouted.

"Oh? You want me to try?" He smirked. Sunny slapped his arm gently and grabbed his chin forcing his face toward the balloons.

"Just throw the dart, and actually hit something." She added with a smile.

"Ok, ok watch this." He smiled smugly as he took aim and with one dart managed to pop two low hanging purple balloons. Her face changed to shocked amusement as he looked back at her.

"Ok, that was impressive." She raised her eyebrow. He grabbed the last dart and quickly tossed it toward the back ending the life of a slowly deflating red balloon. The man behind the booth clapped his hands and smiled as he gathered the darts and placed them in a white apron he had tied around his waist.

"That was a good shot man." He smiled, shaking Connors hand and motioning to the mountain of toys that cluttered the walls around him. "Take your pick, anything you want." He winked slightly at Sunny and watched her carefully. She thought for a moment before spotting a large stuffed Monkey sitting just behind the vendor.

"I want that one." She grinned quickly. The man nodded and smiled as he pulled it from the netting around him and handed it to her. She wrapped her arms around its dark brown fur and squeezed it tightly. Connor laughed softly as he led her away from the booth, throwing his arm gently around her shoulder. As the day progressed in much the same way they were forced to walk back to the car to stash the growing collection of stuffed animals in the back seat, but not the monkey Sunny had so proudly named Chester. It didn't matter to her how tired her arms got carrying the large stuffed primate she wouldn't let it go and Connor couldn't help but chuckle at her insistence.

"Do ya want me to carry him for a while?" He asked sweetly as she tried to work having a cigarette without putting a hole in her new toy.

"No." She barked happily.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" He asked quickly. She eyed him carefully and smiled.

"Because he likes me better." She spoke turning her nose to the air smugly.

"He's a stuffed animal how can he like anything?" He laughed as they walked. The sun had set and the carnival was aglow with lights of all colors, surrounding them and bathing them in a rainbow of colors.

"How dare you?" She barked. "Chester has feelings and now he really doesn't like you." She spoke seriously. Connor laughed loudly before reaching over and ripping the monkey from her arms. Sunny screamed as she chased him through the thinning crowd of people toward the edge of the pier.

"GIVE HIM BACK YOU ASS!" She shouted as she finally managed to catch up with him. Her face twisted In a playful mix of shock and horror as he held Chester over the railing, threatening to drop him into the rush of waves below.

"NO!" She screamed as she clawed at his arm in an attempt to rescue her new friend, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't reach his outstretched arm. "Don't drop him; he didn't do anything to you." She barked crossing her arms in front of her.

"He said he didn't like me." Connor stated matter of factly.

"Well he has a point, and now I don't like you very much either." She pouted as he looked to the monkey that dangled in his large tattooed hand then back to her.

"Aww now don't be like that." He smiled.

"You stole my monkey." She barked gently. Connor laughed softly and shook his head.

"Alright, you really want this thing back?"

"CHESTER!" She barked.

"ok, ok Chester." He smiled. "I'll make a deal with ya." He smirked; Sunny eyed him carefully a grin crossing her lips as she waited for him to speak.

"Ya? What kind of deal."

"I'll give back your little monkey, for a kiss." He grinned. Sunny rolled her eyes and huffed gently.

"Really? That's blackmail." She smiled. Connor shrugged and grinned.

"Well, if it gets you to kiss me I figure it's alright."

"And what if I say no?" She asked, once again crossing her arms at her chest. Connor let the monkey slip slightly and smirked.

"OK! Alright, just don't drop him." She stepped close to him, leaving no room in between them as she began to lift herself on the tip of her toes. He smiled down at her and wrapped his free hand around her waist as she leaned in slowly. "Just know that I'm not doing this because I want to." She glared at him playfully. Connor smirked as he pulled her close and leaned in closing his eyes. She lifted herself fully and waited for him to make contact, her heart pounded in her chest, her stomach a twist of knots as she felt the warmth of his breath cascading over her skin. The suspense was nearly unbearable as she slowly slid her hands up his chest, stopping at his shoulders and bracing herself for what was to come. It seemed like an eternity before his lips finally brushed hers gently pulling a deep sigh from her as she relished in the sudden shock of contact.

She slid her hands over his shoulders gently and rested her fingers at the base of his neck as she kissed him softly once again. She liked him, she really did but it was hard to tell if she was actually enjoying the moment because she felt something for him or because there was a sense of danger in doing something she knew she shouldn't be doing. All her thoughts melted away as he dropped the forgotten monkey at her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist, turning his head to the side and slowly opening his mouth against hers.

She shuddered slightly as she felt his tongue trace her bottom in a swift curious motion and without thinking she parted her lips and allowed him to taste her, wanted him to taste her. She gripped at his hair gently as his tongue danced around hers pulling soft moans and sighs from her chest as he insisted on devouring her. Quickly and without warning Sunny pulled away from him and grabbed the monkey at her feet.

"What's the matter lass?" Connor asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. Looking into his eyes, she felt herself smile and shook her head softly.

"It's nothing Connor." She spoke gently, gripping Chester tight to her chest.

"Really? Because it seems like something." He eyed her carefully. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She spoke quickly, a smirk crossing her lips. "No, I liked it."

"Ya?" He asked curiously. She nodded gently.

"ya," She paused and looked up at him happily. "I enjoyed it." She stepped closer to him and with her monkey still gripped tight, wrapped her free arm around his waist, pulling him into a hug. He threw his arms over her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Yer fella?" He asked quietly. She nodded gently against his chest and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she had this kind of fun and even longer since she felt the shock of emotion that comes with being in the arms of someone that truly intrigues you and makes you feel special, she didn't want to miss out on what could be something great but there was something inside of her that tugged at her conscious and pounded in her chest.

They left the carnival hand in hand and as he held the car door open for her she took one look back at the flashing lights and screaming voices that covered the boardwalk, a smile crossing her lips as she climbed into his car and held tight to Chester the whole ride home.

Connor helped her carry the animals up the stairs and dropped them on her couch as she made her way into the kitchen to find a bowl for her new pet. She could understand the multitude of animals but his insistence on winning her a goldfish on their way out was still something that slightly baffled her.

She settled on a large round flower vase and after fixing it up to perfection gave her new pet a home and sprinkled some food into the top. She carried him out to the dining room table and placed him gently in front of Connor who was sitting comfortable, enjoying a quick cigarette as he watched her.

"So what are we gonna name it?" She asked curiously as she stole his pack and pulled one out with her teeth. He lit it for her and shrugged.

"Why do I have to be involved in this?" He asked quickly.

"You're the one that insisted on winning me a fish, so you get to help me name it." She eyed him as he smiled at her.

"Alright, how about Steve." She lifted her eyebrow and gazed at him. "What?"

"That's a terrible name." She smirked, taking a large drag from her smoldering cigarette.

"I didn't think it was that bad."

"How do you even know it's a boy?" She asked as she stared into its bowl curiously.

"How do you know it's not?"

"Touché." She smiled.

"How about fancy fucker?" Connor laughed loudly, butting out his smoke.

"Strangely, I like it." He smiled as he stood; she butted out her smoke and stood to meet him.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Aye." He spoke, brushing the side of her face gently. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I know ya got that guy, I shouldn't have done that to ya.

"No, Connor really. It's ok." She smiled shaking her head gently. "It was just," She stopped unable to find the words she really wanted. Wonderful, exciting, kind of sexy. She couldn't settle on anything that sounded good enough but she knew that it seemed wrong that she had enjoyed herself as much as she did.

Connor lifted her face to his gently and smiled.

"It's alright lass, I understand."

"Thank you."

"Just do me a favor." He asked as they walked slowly toward the door. She held it open for him and leaned against the frame, waiting for him to finish his request. "Let me know when you're ready to ditch that asshole." He winked slightly as he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

She watched as he made his way down the stairs and it wasn't until she heard the large front door closing that she brought herself to step inside and lock the door behind her. She really did like him and as she readied herself for bed he was all she could think about and that kiss, she couldn't get the excitement of it all to stop swimming through her head. She curled up on her side; Chester pressed tightly into her chest and stared at her alarm clock as she waited for the dark hold of sleep to wash over her.


	6. Something to talk about

Sunny spent the next few days juggling between work and the boys. She hadn't been on a date with either of them so to speak since Connor surprised her with the carnival but they had begun to make regular trips to the bookstore which made Ally a very VERY happy woman. As Sunny's lunch break approached she watched the street through the glare of the windows looking for any sign of them to come breaking through the crowd that littered the sidewalk.

"Expecting someone?" Ally asked quietly from the other side of the counter. Sunny shook her head and turned her attention back to her friend and the dusty books that decorated the walls proudly.

"No, just looking is all." She smiled as she caught site of the clock that sat just to the right of the register. She reached behind the counter and pulled out her bag, tossing it over the shoulder and squeezing her way around the counter.

"Keep an eye on the store would ya?" She smiled to Ally who was already making her way to the register to take her place.

"Can do, and hey."

"Ya?" Sunny turned to her head back to face her friend.

"If you catch up with them," Sunny rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I know I know, bring em back here." She laughed lightly.

"Damn straight." Ally smiled brightly. Sunny left the bookstore before she could make another request and walked around to the small parking lot in the back where her small red truck was parked alone and in desperate need of a good wash. She pulled down the tail gate and lifted herself up before opening her bag and pulling out a much needed cigarette. She never did bring any kind of food with her on her lunch breaks even though that's what it was meant for, she snacked on whatever she could get her hands on throughout the day so as far as she was concerned her lunch break was nothing more than an extra-long cigarette break.

She lit her smoke and pulled out a thick worn book as she tossed her lighter back into her bag, flipped her book open and began reading under the light of the overcast sky. It wasn't long before she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps but she resisted the urge to look up from her book to see who it was, it wasn't proper for a girl to seem too eager. A smile crossed her lips as she caught site of a familiar pea coat from the corner of her eye.

"Don't suppose you have a light?" Murphy's friendly voice broke the silence that surrounded her.

"You and I both know you have a zippo in your left pocket." She spoke, never lifting her eyes from the book on her lap. She heard him chuckle lightly and not long after the sound of him flipping open the metal case of his lighter.

"So, what are ya reading?" He asked lightly, scratching at the back of his head gently. Sunny rolled her eyes and smiled brightly.

"You and I both know you don't really care." She grinned closing the book and shoving it into her bag.

"You make it really hard to have a conversation sometimes." He smiled, sliding onto the tailgate next to her. She shuddered lightly as the feel of his warm body next to hers reminded her how cold it actually was outside. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself and smiled.

"And you really suck at small talk." She grinned. Murphy laughed gently and nodded his head.

"Aye, I'll give ya that one. Are ya cold?" He asked, eyeing her gently. She shrugged and before she had a chance to argue he peeled off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking a deep pull from her cigarette before tossing it into the street to die. "So where's Connor?" She asked gently.

"Does it matter?" He smiled quickly. She shook her head and chuckled lightly. It really didn't, but it was rare that the boys were ever apart, especially when she was involved in the mix.

"No I guess it really doesn't, but he is the cute one." She grinned playfully as his jaw dropped.

"Now that's just not fair." He raised his eyebrow and tossed his cigarette into the street. "And speaking of fair," He began to speak loudly. "How is it that he gets a kiss and I don't?" He eyed her as a faint line of blush crossed her cheeks.

"Oh my God he told you about that!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Aye."

"Ok well did he tell you that the only reason I did it was because he stole my monkey?" She grinned.

"Well, no he left that part out. But that doesn't change things lass." Sunny jumped off of the truck and stood in front of Murphy, a grin spanning her lips a playful look in her eye.

"Oh yes it does." She grinned. "I did it to save a poor defenseless monkey, not because I wanted to." She laughed lightly. Murphy shook his head and grabbing her gently by the hips, pulled her close to him. She bit her lip lightly as his hands wrapped themselves around her waist, his coat draping over them and hiding his wondering fingers from view.

"The fact still remains miss, I feel a little left out." He spoke deeply. She groaned loudly as he pulled her into his chest. He had this way of dropping his voice that sent a shiver up her spine and in some instances made her toes curl. It was hard for her to resist him when he did it and she hated him for knowing that and using it against her every chance he got. She braced her hands against his hard chest as his fingers brushed the soft skin of her back gently, a look in his eyes told her what he wanted and that he had no intention of leaving until he got it.

It amazed her the differences between the boys sometimes. Connor was always the gentleman, good for a laugh and a hug. He never stepped over the line and never tested the boundaries and had no problem letting her take the lead. Murphy on the other hand was animalistic, grabby and sultry. He was still a gentleman in his own right, opening doors and never going too far with her but he loved testing the boundaries and as much as she pretended otherwise, it drove her wild whenever he did.

Her hands found their way to the back of his neck as he played with the soft, delicate skin of her sides, pulling soft smiles and sighs from her lips as her fingers danced gently around the nape of his neck.

"You're a real son of a bitch you know that Murphy." She smiled gently as he ran his fingertips gently down her stomach. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation as they stopped at the button of her jeans and once again wrapped themselves around her hips.

"No need to go insulting me lass." He whispered with a smile. She eyed him gently before breaking out into soft laughter.

"Insulting you?" She chuckled as he pulled her tighter. "No that's not what's happening here."

"Then enlighten me, what is it exactly that's happening here?" He grinned.

"What happening here is that you're being an asshole and you know it." He laughed loudly before pulling her close enough to nuzzle the skin of her neck gently, sending a shiver up her spine.

"How am I being an ass?" He whispered against her skin. Sunny smiled as her eyes crossed slightly, resisting the urge to grip at him or give him any sign of satisfaction.

"You know exactly what you're doing to me." She growled gently as his lips brushed the sensitive patch of skin under her ear.

"But you like it." He smiled gently before planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"That's not the point." She laughed gently as he gripped her tighter.

"What's the point then?" He laughed lightly as he brought his face to meet hers.

"You're making it very hard for me to want to go back to work." She grinned as he ran his tattooed hand down her hair and rested his fingers at the nape of her neck.

"Is that so?" He smiled. "Well if that's the case then give me what I want and I'll stop." She chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"You are evil, you know that."

"I've been told." He smiled, pulling her toward him gently. She bit at her lip gently as he brought her face to his and smiled. It wasn't like with Connor when their lips finally met. Murphy kissed her with a burning sense of urgency, like a man who only needed to taste her to survive. It wasn't long before his hands were wrapped around her once again, pulling her tight as he devoured her. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he opened his mouth against hers and explored her hungrily. She could feel her heart race and her pulse quicken as soft sighs escaped her chest with every eager strike of his tongue.

It was thrilling to her, being chased by two men. She adored Connor for the sweet gestures and kindness he lavished on her, and she craved Murphy for the sheer sexually charged beast that he was. They drove her wild and set her senses on fire and while a part of her knew that what she was doing with them was wrong, it only served to fuel the fire she felt for the boys.

She pulled away quickly and held Murphy at a distance as he greedily reached out for her, trying to pull her in once again.

"I have work." She whispered quickly as he smiled, gripping her hips and pulling her tight.

"I don't care." He grinned as he leaned in and nipped at her neck gently. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as his lips found their way around her long slender neck and began to kiss and suck at her gently. She gripped at his hair and pulled him tighter to her as he worked feverishly at her. She closed her eyes and smiled, it would be one hell of a hickey but she wanted to enjoy every second of it.

"You are insatiable." She groaned as he nipped at her ear gently and ran his hands under her shirt, caressing her back gently and pulling her tight.

"Just hungry lass." He whispered before pulling her to him and devouring her with his kiss once again. She pulled away from him reluctantly and pushed him back gently as he tried to get at her once again.

"No Murphy." She smiled. "I have to get back to work."

"Just five more minutes." He begged. She laughed gently and shook her head. She pulled his coat off of her shoulders and handed it back to him before grabbing her bag and tossing it over his shoulder. Seeing the look of disappointment on his face she pulled him in for one last quick kiss and offered him a satisfied smile.

"I get off at nine. Come by after work and you'll get your five minutes." She grinned lightly.

"Conn's coming by tonight." He spoke sadly. Sunny shrugged and kissed him lightly once again.

"So?" A smile crossed his lips and not long after a devilish grin. "Don't give me that look Murphy, you're not getting a three way." She smiled.

"How dare you imply I was even thinking that." He smiled as he helped her lift the tail gate back into place. She shook her head as she took his hand and began to walk back toward the bookstore. As they passed the large plate glass windows that decorated the front of the store, he grabbed her hips and flipped her around to face him. He kissed her quickly and hungrily as she walked backwards toward the front door, pulling him with her the entire way.

"Murphy,…. Stop… I gotta…. Ok…" She smiled between his quick hungry advances. She stepped into the doorway and peeled his hands off her hips before shoving him away from her lips gently.

"Hi Ally." He waved, peering over Sunny's shoulder to the woman who was eyeing them with a grin.

"If you knew she was there why in the hell did you do that?" Sunny whispered as he pulled her into a hug. He kissed her neck gently and laughed lightly.

"Just thought I'd give you two something to talk about." She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"You're an ass."

"I'll see you tonight girl." He winked lightly as he pulled away and kissed her softly once again before leaving the store and disappearing around the corner. Sunny shook her head and ran her hand over her hair, she took a deep breath and turned around to face the woman who would no doubt be demanding details at any second. She could feel herself blush as she met Annie's interested stare.

"What?" She asked quickly. Ally shook her head as Sunny threw her bag behind the counter and took her place behind the register. She eyed the soft bruise that was forming on Sunny's neck and grinned.

"That one's a real animal isn't he." She laughed lightly. Sunny shook her head and chuckled softly.

"Here we go." She smiled as Ally pulled a chair around and seated herself quickly, waiting for Sunny to spill the details.


	7. What's the password?

Sunny watched the clock as the minutes ticked by as slowly as they could, her day couldn't end fast enough and as if in the midst of a cruel joke time seemed to stand still. She bounced anxiously on her feet as the last half hour of her day approached.

"Got a big date?" Ally chimed from the behind a row of dusty books.

"Sort of." Sunny smiled. She pulled out her little black book and began to let her pencil dance gracefully over the fresh sheet of paper before her. She stared mindlessly at her creation as it began to take shape, nearly forgetting that its purpose was merely to pass the time and make the last remaining bit of her working day bearable. She watched as Connor's face began to take shape under the line of her pencil. The chiseled lines of his jaw, his sultry friendly smile, his kind deep set eyes and finally his messy lightly colored hair, a smile crossed her lips as she began to shade her sketch thoughtfully bringing it fully into life.

"You should do something with that talent of yours." Ally patted her shoulder gently as she walked behind her friend and gazed at her drawing as she moved behind the register. Sunny shrugged and closed her book, quickly shoving it back into her bag.

"I don't want it to become work, you know that." She turned to face her and leaned back against the glass countertop. "I love my art."

"I know ya do." Ally nodded gently. She looked up at the clock quickly and back to Sunny with a smile. "Why don't you head on home, I'll close up here."

"Are you sure?" Ally nodded and nodded her head toward the door.

"Go on, have a good time." Sunny grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder quickly before walking quickly toward the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at Ally.

"You know you're a great friend right."

"Oh shut up Sunny just get out of her." She grinned happily as she went back to checking the register. Sunny jogged around to the back of the building and climbed into her dusty red truck, taking no time to put her in gear and make her way home.

She ran up the double flight of stairs and pulled her key out of her pocket as she approached the large red door that meant home. Before she could shove the key in the lock her heart jumped slightly as she noticed her door was cracked open slightly. She dropped the key back into her pocket and carefully inched it open, sure she knew who was inside but not wanting to put herself in danger just in case she was wrong. The small table lamp next to her couch was turned on and the sound of water running rushed from the bathroom and sunny sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her.

She tossed her bag down on the couch and shook her head, damning herself for ever giving him the key. She walked over to the kitchen table and sprinkled some food into the fish bowl as the sound of the bathroom door creaked open behind her. Fancy stared up happily as she bent down to get a closer look him, or her the jury was still out on that one. She heard Eric walk up quickly behind her and without thinking she moved away from his hands as he reached out for her. She turned around and allowed him to lean in and place a simple kiss on her cheek.

"When did you get here?" She asked coldly, not meaning to sound as harsh as she did. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Maybe a half hour or so. Where've you been?" He spoke quickly.

"Work."

"That all you have to say?" She turned to him quickly and smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" She smiled.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time; I'd think you'd be a little happier about me being here." She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Your right Eric and I should be, I just guess I'm not really in the mood to be bothered that's all." She offered him her best attempt at a sincerely apologetic smile. Eric shook his head and smirked.

"Is that so?" He scoffed lightly, looking up at the ceiling quickly before turning his gaze back to Sunny.

"What?" She sighed. She knew she was lying and he had every right to call her on it but that didn't mean she was in the mood for an argument.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "It's just kind of funny to me that you would make plans with some random guy but you can't find time for me."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Don't bullshit me Sunny," He barked quickly. "John told me he saw you sucking face with some guy in the parking lot today." She was taken back, it's not that she didn't expect to be caught but somehow hearing him retell what had happened made it real for the first time since she began seeing the boys. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Johnny's a fucking liar you know that." She scoffed.

"So you're telling me you weren't out back locking lips with some random guy?"

"What does it matter Eric?" She rolled her eyes.

"The fuck do you mean what does it matter?" He barked loudly. She could see the little vein in his forehead popping slightly as it usually did when his temper was getting the better of him.

"I don't know how many girls I've seen you feeling up while I was standing right there, and believe me I don't even want to know what you do when I'm not around so tell me something Eric, how is it that you can do just whatever you feel like doing but I can't have a little fun?" She watched as his hands began to make a tightly balled fist at his side. Somewhere deep within her she knew she had gone too far, calling him in his indiscretions was never a good idea as it were. Somehow, somewhere within her things had changed and she knew, if only in that moment that there was no sense in leniency and she had every right to give in to her baser desires if he felt the freedom to explore his without any question or concern for how she felt.

"You knew what kind of guy I was when we got together, that doesn't give you the excuse to be a tramp." He spoke through clenched teeth. She eyed him carefully, he was beautiful and it was easy to see what it was that drew her to him in the first place. Deep green eyes looked out at her under messy locks of honey brown hair and for a moment she found herself locking into his piercing gaze. It wasn't until she saw the rage seething behind his eyes that she managed to pull herself away and shake off the once familiar feelings of lust and what may have been love.

For a year she had watched him chase anything with tits and two legs, anything that wasn't her and she had had enough.

"I am not a tramp." She spoke very carefully. "The women you rub up against, those are tramps I'm a god damned lady and if you can't treat me like one then you are more than welcome to get the fuck out of my house." She smiled lightly as she finished speaking her mind. She felt good for having said it, damn good and no matter what his response was there was no way he could take that small sense of satisfaction away from her.

Eric took a step closer to her, his body shaking with anger and she could feel it radiating off of him as she recoiled slightly under the weight of his presence.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but you will watch your tone with me."

"Or what?" She rolled her eyes. "You'll stop showing up unannounced? Stop buying me things I don't want or need so you can keep better fucking tabs on me?" She barked as she pulled the little cell phone out of her pocket and tossed it at him. It bounced off his chest and landed on the floor, Eric still scrambling to catch it as the battery popped out and went flying across the carpet. "Or maybe you'll actually do me a huge favor and go to hell!" She shouted as he stood back up slowly and tensed up.

Before she had a chance to register what had happened she felt a sharp sting, the sickening sound of skin on skin and her head cracking to the side as he did what no man should ever do. She lifted her hand and covered the now sore spot on her cheek, wanting to rub the pain away but knowing it would only make things worse in the long run. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him as he gained his composure and met his gaze.

"If you don't get out now, I'm calling the cops." She growled as she stood straight and dropped her hand to the side.

"Fine, your loss babe." He grunted as he grabbed the phone from the ground and shoved it into his pocket. She watched him as he scanned the floor for the battery only to shove it deep into the same pocket before finally turning and to her much needed relief, left the apartment. She walked quickly to the door and did the lock as the sound of his angry footsteps echoed through the hallway, a sigh of relief came over her but not long after the sweet always comes the bitter. She lifted her hand to her sore and swollen face, leaned her back against the door and slid down pulling her knees to her chest as she sobbed gently into her own comforting embrace. She had no clue if this meant that he was done with her, only that she had said her peace and after months of dealing with being the other woman in his life when she should have been the first, it was over.

She smiled through the tears and brought her face up to meet the world. It wasn't an end, only a new beginning and a part of her felt glad that she now had the chance to explore her relationship with the boys more fully without the ties of a bad boyfriend to hold her back. She thought about Murphy, his beautiful blue eyes and how the taste of his smile on her lips earlier that day had warmed her body and made her legs weak. She thought about Connor and how his gestures and soft touch excited her in ways that brought a smile to her heart and a bounce to her step.

She wondered how her new found freedom would affect their relationship as she leaned her head back against the door. She thought about their games, there subtle and sometimes not so subtle flirtations and she thought about what Connor had said that night at the carnival.

"_Just let me know when you're ready…"_

Not yet, she thought as a smile broke through the darkness and lit up her face. If they could have their fun with her whenever they pleased, it was only fair that she get her turn as well. She bit her bottom lip gently and closed her eyes and one and a million thoughts spun through her head bringing with them a feeling of ecstasy and excitement like she had never known. Just as she was sinking into her fantasy, allowing it to take over her body and run through her veins like wildfire, she felt the door behind her shake as the sound of two distinct hands pounded on the door gently.

"Only one of us needs ta do the knocking." She heard Connor bark gently through the door.

"Aint a matter of what needs doing, just what I feel like doing." Murphy replied smugly. She bit at her lip to stifle her soft laughter as she pulled herself up quietly to watch there banter through the peephole.

"So ya just do whatever it is you feel like then?" She watched Murphy shrug and smile a sly smile.

"A course, what else do ya expect from me? Besides she invited me over, you're showin up uninvited."

"Oh get off it." Connor replied quickly. "She likes me better anyway, and you damn well fucking know that." She covered her mouth and giggled as Murphy's eyebrow rose.

"If that's the truth," Murphy began to whisper. "Then why was she all over me today when you had to hold her stupid monkey over a bridge to get a kiss."

"She did not."

"Aye, she did. "

"You're a fucking liar."

"Actually he's telling the truth." Sunny called through the door, grabbing there attention and a slight smile from the boys.

"Told ya." Murphy grinned. Connor smacked him promptly on the back of the head and turned his attention to the talking door.

"Hey lass, Would ya mind letting us in?" Connor smiled.

"What's the password?" Sunny chuckled. Connor looked up into the peephole, right at her and grinned.

"I can always come through the window."

"Really? Because were three floors up, I'd like to see you try." Connor shook his head as Murphy pushed him to the side and looked through the same small hole.

"Come on lass, well behave just let us in."

"Ok now I have to agree with Connor."

"What?" He smiled.

"That's a fucking lie and you know it." Connor laughed loudly and nodded his head as Murphy turned to flash him what she was sure was a disapproving look.

"Ok fine, we won't behave and you'll like it is that what you want to hear?" Murphy grinned. Sunny turned the lock sending the sound of the deadbolt through the hallway. She stepped back and waited as the door creaked open and Murphy's glaring form came into view. His expression quickly turned to one of surprise as he rushed over to her and lifted her face gently to get a better look.

"What happened to you girl?" He asked quickly. She lifted her hand to her face, forgetting about her and Eric's encounter until a dull pain washed over her as her fingertips brushed the newly forming bruise. Connor walked up quickly and stood next to Murphy to take a look for himself, his expression quickly growing into one of shock and confusion.

She shook her head from his embrace and smiled. "It's nothing." She muttered as she walked over to the kitchen table and threw herself down in one of the dark wood chairs. She grabbed her smokes from the table and pulled one out with her teeth, lighting it quickly and turning her face to take a good long look at the boys.

They tossed there coats onto the couch and took their places around her, each one lighting a cigarette of their own as they eyed her curiously.

"What?" She barked with a smile as neither one of them dared to take their eyes off of her.

"I'm a little confused." Murphy spoke softly. "When I saw you earlier you didn't have a shiner." He pointed to her face and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "And now I kind of want to know who gave that to you." His face became all of a sudden serious as he spoke. She turned her gaze away from him, not wanting to see the concern and anger behind his eyes.

"Why does it matter?" She spoke quietly before taking a deep pull off of her smoke.

"So we know whose ass to beat for it." Connor replied.

"No." She barked quickly, flipping her eyes back and forth between the brothers.

"What do you mean no." They said almost in unison.

"No." She spoke again, this time with a conviction that couldn't be rattled. "Look let's just drop it." She smiled. "I just kind of want to enjoy the night." The boys nodded and leaned back in there chairs. It was nearly amazing to her how much alike they were, how they mirrored each other almost perfectly.

"Alright then lass." Connor spoke sweetly.

"So tell us, what do ya want to do first?" Murphy added.

"First?" She questioned, the edges of her mouth breaking into a devilish smile.

"Aye, ya got us all night girl what do ya want to do with us?" Murphy winked as he took a deep drag off his cigarette.

"I can think of a few things." She attempted her best at a flirtatious smile and it seemed to work as he grinned at her in a way that more than told her what he wanted and intended to get. She bit her bottom lip gently, making sure they saw it before she turned her gaze to Connor. "But first things first, after the night I had I need a beer."

They grabbed their coats and Sunny smiled as Connor held hers up for her in the fashion of a true gentleman and helped her into it. Murphy moved in front of her and reached his hands around her neck and gently brushed her hair out from under her jacket. A slight blush crossed her face at their chivalry but before she could truly accept it as the pure act of a gentleman, Murphy had her face in his warm soft hands and pulled her into a sweet, slow kiss. For a moment she had forgotten that Connor was even there as she wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him tighter as he opened his mouth against hers.

He pulled away from her and moved toward the door, leaving her slightly breathless where she stood. It wasn't long before Connor took his place in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulled her into his own soft sweet kiss. She closed her eyes and gripped at the back of his neck as he explored her gently and drew out every movement, every flick of the tongue as long as he could before finally releasing her and allowing her to breath.

She grabbed her bag from the floor and smiled.

"You two are something else you know that." She shook her head as Connor threw his arm around her shoulder and led her past Murphy and out the door. She could hear the mental I told you so's as they passed each other and headed out of the building past the watchful eye of the Nightgown clad cat lady who stood in her doorway and glared as they walked out into the cold Boston street.


	8. Think about it

The night went by in a drunken haze down at McGinty's pub. It wasn't until just before last call that Sunny decided and invited the boys back to her place to finish off the night with some much needed laughter and relaxation. Naturally Murphy took this to mean a happy ending to a good night but was promptly met with a wicked gaze and a knock to the head after questioning Sunny and her reasoning to decline his very tempting offer.

The boys helped her home and as they stood just outside her apartment building Murphy pulled her in for an exciting, drunken good night kiss. She groaned happily as he pulled away and nodded to his brother. "I'll see ya soon Lass." Sunny's legs gave out and she leaned against Connor's warm body as Murphy turned to him. "See ya later Con." And with a wink and another quick kiss he turned and walked quickly around the corner toward there little slice of home.

Sunny looked up at Connor and smiled; she had him all to herself for as long as she wanted him and as he grinned down at her happily she could tell that he saw the excitement in her eyes.

"Come on Lass, let's get you inside." He smiled, helping her steady herself and leading her by the hand into the large brick building. After a few minutes of fumbling with the key she finally managed to get it into the lock and pop open the door to her tiny little home. The lights were still on and she giggled slightly as she wondered in, dropped her bag to the floor and threw herself down on the couch. She rolled onto her back and watched the blond haired devil as he locked the door behind them and pulled his coat off reveling his well-defined arms and rock hard body underneath a loose black T shirt, a sight she never tired of.

She lifted her arms and motioned for him to come to her with a grin growing steadily across her face. Like any man who found himself slightly intoxicated and in the presence of a beautiful woman he obliged and lowered himself gently onto the couch, pressing into her slightly and exciting a soft sigh of approval from her lips as he kissed her slowly. She tangled her fingers in his hair and allowed her free hand to wrap itself around his waist as there kiss steadily became more intense, both of them wanting, needing to feel the other person against them, to be lost in such a simple expression that could excite even the deepest emotions.

His fingers pressed her chin up delicately and she followed his lead as his lips began to wrap themselves around the soft, sensitive spots on her neck causing her to shiver under the weight of his frame. The boys were similar in a lot of ways but different in so many others and as he kissed and nipped at her softly, slowly she was beginning to understand one of those differences. Murphy was quick, primal and hungry in his approach but as Connor drug his fingertips gently across her clothed side and pressed his lips to her neck she couldn't help but notice that there was no rush in what he was doing. Only the need to find out exactly what she liked and what she wanted him to do, what would cause her to gasp and sigh and she loved every minute of it.

He brought his lips back up to hers and shifted his weight as she wrapped her leg around his hip, pulling him closer and coaxing a soft groan from his chest. As his tongue flicked out quickly to taste her she wrapped her arm around his waist and slid her hand under the hem of his shirt and began to lift. It didn't take much convincing before he lifted himself and with a smile, pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. She had never seen the man underneath the cloth before but had thought that she had a good idea of what to expect. She quickly discovered she was wrong as she looked up at his well-defined chest, washboard abs and finally to his smiling face. She lifted herself slowly; a devilish grin on her face as she untangled her legs from around his waist and pushed him onto his back.

She kissed him softly, just below the navel and watched him as she smiled against his skin. He bit his lip slightly as he brushed her hair out of his view and she looked up at him before placing another kiss on his side. She crawled on top of him slowly, trailing her kisses up his stomach toward his chest as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She ran her hands up his body softly and gripped at his shoulder as her lips finally made their way to his collar bone, his neck, and his ear, the last one pulling a small happy groan from his chest before she made her way back to his lips and kissed him softly.

He ran his and over her hair as she pulled away and looked into his eyes with a smile.

"Why are we stopping?" He asked softly. She smiled and kissed him once again before resting her head on his chest.

"Because." He chuckled lightly underneath her.

"That's not a good reason to tease a man." She looked up at him and grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" She spoke gently against him in a slight attempt to change the subject and take his mind off of sex.

"Aye." He whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Do you and Murphy always share girls?" He shook his head. "Just me?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No, that's not at all it." He smiled down at her.

"Let me ask you something." She lifted her face to get a better look at him and waited for him to speak. "If it were Murph here tonight rather than me, would he have gotten the same treatment." He smiled lightly. Her eyes grew wide as a grin spanned her flushed face.

"Are we getting jealous?"

"No." He spoke defensively. "It's just that he seems to think you have it in for him,"

"Connor." She interrupted him with a look that spoke louder than words. "I like you, a lot. There's no competition here." She smirked as she lifted herself and kissed him gently before crawling off of the couch and walking slowly over to the kitchen table. He watched her carefully as she pulled a cigarette out of a discarded pack and lit it, blowing a series of rings into the air. She pulled her leg up in front of her as he walked over and sat down opposite her, matching her movements and lighting a smoke for himself.

"So why is it that you're so affectionate all of a sudden?" He asked with a quick grin. Her eyebrow rose as she met his gaze.

"Do I need a reason?"

"If I remember right about a week ago you wouldn't even kiss me because of yer fella, now yer practically attacking me on the couch." Her eyebrow rose as she blew a thick cloud of white smoke into the air with a smile.

"Attacking you? No, I don't think that's what happened at all." She shook her head; a light laugh shook him as he watched her.

"Really, is that what you think?"

"No, it's what I know." She smiled, pointing directly at him. "If I remember correctly you were the one on top so don't go blaming this on me." She smiled happily.

"You invited me!" he exclaimed. 'I only did what you asked me to and judging by your response you liked it girl." He smirked. She threw her hands in the air and grinned.

"Ok let's not get into the whole who invited who debate." She lowered her hands and butted out her dying cigarette quickly. "Fact is we both know it was that was attacked." She grinned slyly. "I wanted no part of that." His eyebrow rose quickly.

"Is that right miss?" He grinned. Sunny stood slowly and eyed him as she sauntered over to him seductively. He leaned back and watched her intently as she threw her leg over his and straddled his hips. She stood above him and began to move back and forth seductively as he grinned up at her. She bit at her bottom lip gently as his hands scurried around her waist, his fingertips brushing the bare skin of her back as she danced slowly. She lowered herself onto his lap and gazed at him as she threw her arms over his shoulders and leaned in for a slow sultry kiss.

He groaned happily as she pulled away and looked into his eyes, his hands brushing her sides gently as she smiled.

"You still never answered my question." He growled softly.

"What question was that?" she sighed, leaning in for another quick kiss. He pulled her tighter to him as she brushed the back of his neck with her fingernails. She could feel the change in his body as he fought his desire and want for her.

"What's with the sudden affection?" He asked curiously. She shrugged lightly and leaned in to kiss his neck gently.

"Things change." He eyed her curiously as she pulled back and met his gaze.

"Are you still with him?" She sighed heavily and pulled herself off of his lap. He looked up at her, confused and a little worried as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know." She looked down nervously.

"What do ya mean you don't know?" She chuckled weakly and shook her head as he stood slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know Connor." She smiled as she looked up at him. "We had a fight and I threw him out." He looked down at her knowingly and lifted his arm to brush his finger gently over her cheek. She winced as he brushed her swollen skin gently.

"Did he give you this?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Connor don't ask me that." She spoke sternly. "Look as far as I'm concerned Eric and I are over, I just don't know if he sees it that way." Connor smiled gently and pulled her into a soft sweet kiss.

"So if that's the case, are ya opposed to being my girl?" He smiled happily. She grinned slightly and looked up at him.

"What about your brother?" He thought for a moment before a small laugh escaped him.

"Ok our girl." He added with a grin. Sunny laughed lightly and eyed him for a moment before she grinned up at him.

"I'll think about it." She answered slyly. He smiled and kissed her gently, slowly making there moment last as long as he possibly could.

"You think hard then." He smiled as he pulled away.

"Ok, but only if you do me a favor." She bit at her lip as he eyed her curiously.

"What's that?"

"Stay with me tonight." She spoke quietly. He brushed her hair to the side and smiled gently.

"Aye." He nodded, leaning in for another quick kiss. Sunny broke free of his grip and began readying herself for bed. She led him into her little bedroom and closed the door behind him. He looked around, a grin spanning his face as his eyes scanned over the small piles of clothes that littered the floor. She smiled shyly at him as she attempted to kick most of it under the bed and out of sight. He chuckled lightly as he sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her stuffed monkey around onto his lap.

"So does he sleep with you every night?" He asked with a laugh. Sunny shook her head and smiled brightly as she took the monkey from his hands and gave it a quick squeeze before tossing it gently into the corner.

"Help me with something." She spoke softly as she moved toward her dark oak dresser. She began to sift through her top drawer for something suitable to wear to bed, holding up a few select articles for him to look at. She held up a black tank top gaining a quick vote of no from Connor as he shook his head. She tossed it back into the drawer and pulled out a light blue sleep shirt, again he shook his head as he began to kick off his boots.

"Ok fine, if you're not going to be any help I'll decide myself." He shrugged as she pulled an oversized Bruins jersey out of the drawer and laid it out on the dresser. "Turn around." She spoke quickly. To her surprise Connor obliged and he slowly, reluctantly turned his body away from her. She undid her jeans and slid them off of her long slender legs. She could feel his eyes burning through her as she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground. She turned to him and grinned as she noticed his complete disregard for her request, a happy and wanting gaze washing over his face as he took in the sight of her clad in nothing but a black bra and her lacy but modest underwear

"Get a good look?" She chuckled lightly as he leaned back against the headboard and smiled.

"Not at all, maybe do a quick turn for me." He grinned slyly. A slight blush warmed her face as she chuckled lightly.

"Nice try." She smiled quickly as she grabbed the jersey and pulled it over her head. She brushed her hair out from under the collar and walked over to the wall to shut off the light. She was looking forward to the feel of his warm body next to her as she slept the feel of his breath on her skin in the night. All of it tempting, inviting and in her mind needed after the day she had had.

She crawled into bed next to him and draped her arm over his waist as she rested her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat in his strong warm chest. He kissed the top of her head, bringing a smile to her face as she nestled in for a warm and much needed kind of night.


	9. pancakes

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated my stories as often as I would like, work got busy and life took over where my art once stood. Things have calmed down and I hope to be able to update you more often. As always I love you guys and appreciate every review, every reader and I hope yall will stick with me despite my recent slacking off in the writing department. **

Sunny woke to the light of the morning sun as it softly poured in from the bedroom window. She gripped the hand that was wrapped tightly around her waist and snuggled into him, happy to not have woken up alone. It wasn't until she heard the soft sound of the television playing in the other room that her eyes shot open and her eyebrow rose.

"If he's out there, then who's…." Her thoughts were cut off abruptly as she took a quick look down at the hand that held her tight.

_Aequetis…_

She read quietly aloud and smiled, gripping his arm and pulling him tighter. She rolled her eyes as she laid her head back down on the pillow and sighed gently.

"Morning lass." His deep and tired voice spoke quietly behind her.

'Hi Murphy." She grumbled happily. She felt his fingertips as they brushed her hair away from her neck, sending a shiver through her as they grazed her bare skin gently. He leaned in, planting a small soft kiss on the back of her neck as she gripped at his hand and smiled. "When did you get here?" She sighed as he laid back down next to her and settled in once again.

'I don't know, maybe a half hour ago. Wanted to see why Con didn't come home last night." He spoke softly as he held her tight. "Did you guys have a good time?" She could hear the implication in his voice as he spoke.

"Nothing happened Murphy." She grumbled with a smile. "I just asked him to stay with me." She muttered into her pillow.

"Is that so?" He whispered as he pulled her onto her back and stared into her tired eyes. She smiled up at him before reaching up to gently rub the sleep from her eyes. She wasn't quite ready to be awake but there was no argument to be had about the first mornings view before her. "So Con tells me ya got rid of yer dipshit boyfriend." He grinned slightly. Sunny smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't you just full of subtlety and grace." She grumbled happily. "And yes, well sort of. It's still yet to be seen whether or not he sees things the same way." She spoke softly as she ran her hand up his arm and over his tattooed skin. Murphy leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling back up to flash her a smile.

"Well, it's all the same to me. I already told ya I don't care about Eric."

"I know." She chuckled as he pressed his lips to hers once again. It was strange waking up to Murphy when she had gone to bed with Connor, and even stranger still that she was willingly and wantonly kissing him when his brother was in the other room occupying himself with the trash that was on T.V. But as hard as she tried she couldn't bring herself to stop him as his kiss intensified. There was no want to stop him as his lips trailed down her neck and even less of a desire still as his rough, work calloused hand found its way up her thigh and under her jersey, barely stroking the skin of her stomach and pulling a soft moan from her lips. She pushed his hand gently out from under her oversized shirt and placed it in a more appropriate spot, and as he broke their kiss and flashed her a questioning glance she eyed him sternly and smiled.

"Behave yourself Murphy MacManus." His mouth dropped open and a shocked expression crossed over his face.

"I was." She chuckled and shook her head as she wriggled herself free from his embrace and stood from the bed, stretching as far as her body would allow. She looked behind her and smiled as she took in the sight of Murphy laid out on his side, taking in the view before him.

"Take a picture." She grinned as she pulled on her trademark ripped jeans and turned to face him as she began to peel off her jersey. His eyebrow rose slightly as the hem of her tiny pink bra came into view, but like a bad strip tease she turned her back to him quickly and finished dressing.

"You're no fun lass." He sighed as he stood from the bed and walked slowly over to her.

"I never said I would be." She smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him gently and moved in for the kiss only to be stopped by her and as she pressed against his chest gently

"What's wrong?" She sighed heavily before offering him a slight smile.

"I'm still getting used to this." She spoke slowly and unsure.

"Getting used to what? To us?"

"Ya," She agreed. "It's not that this whole thing isn't exciting, it's just that its strange."

"Being with both of us?" He asked. She nodded gently and bit her lip softly. "Does it bother you?" She shook her head and shrugged slightly.

"No, at least I don't think so." He laughed lightly. "What?"

"It's not one of those things that ya just don't know lass, either it bothers you or it doesn't." She smirked and looked up to meet his playful gaze.

"Ok it doesn't bother me; actually it's kind of a lot of fun." She admitted. "I just need to get used to it you know." Murphy nodded gently and rubbed at her back as she looked up at him. She met his gaze and in an instant knew what it was that she wanted. Without hesitation or restraint she lifted herself onto the tip of her toes and pressed her lips gently to his. She smiled against his lips as his grip tightened on her, pulling her closer to his frame. She closed her eyes and relished in the feel of his hands as they rubbed at her back gently and the smell of his skin as she inhaled deeply.

She pulled away from him and smiled as he slowly released his grip on her and began to lead her toward the door. "It's alright lass." He spoke gently as she resisted his attempts to pull her from the room. She nodded gently before taking a deep breath and following him out into the living room.

She giggled lightly as Connor looked up from the T.V and it wasn't long after that she could feel her cheeks growing warm with a rosy blush. She kept her gaze to the ground and smiled nervously as she made her way past the couch and toward the small dining room table.

"Not even a good morning for me girl?" Connor laughed gently as he turned off the T.V and stood from the couch.

"Morning Connor." She muttered as she lifted a cigarette to her lips and gratefully lit it.

"What's got you in a twist?" He smiled as he dropped himself into one of the chairs and did the same. Connor reached up and brushed her hair back behind her ear, sending a slight shiver through her and bringing a smile to her lips.

"I'm not grumpy." She smiled.

"Aye she's embarrassed." Murphy piped in from the other end of the table with a slick sly grin. Sunny turned her attention to him and scowled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of lass." He winked slightly as she slapped his arm with as much force as she cared to muster.

"I'm not embarrassed either." She huffed as Murphy rubbed at his arm with a smile. Sunny threw herself into her chair and brought her leg up to her chest as she thoughtfully stared into the burning cherry of her cigarette. "So what do you guys have planned for today?" The boys looked at each other and shrugged, almost in unison before turning their gazes back to her.

"Nothing really." Connor muttered with a smile.

"Aye, what did ya have in mind?"

"I don't know," She stared thoughtfully into the fishbowl in front of her as the contemplated the many options that the day left open for them. Quickly and without warning Connor stood from the table and butted out his cigarette.

"Where are you going?" Sunny smiled as he grabbed his discarded black T shirt from the floor and slipped it over his head.

"Don't Ya mean where are we going?" He grinned as Murphy began to follow his lead. Sunny stood slowly as the boys slipped into their pea coats and stood waiting for her to join them.

"Are you even going to give me an idea?" Her eyebrow rose as the boys looked to her playfully.

"Well don't ask me, I'm just as lost as you girl." Murphy grinned. Sunny turned her attention to Connor and crossed her arms at her chest.

"Just get yer shoes will ya." He spoke impatiently as she eyed him from across the room.

"Not even a little clue?" She smiled.

"Alright," He sighed. "If ya must know, I plan to drag ya into some alley and murder Ya, so can Ya be a good girl and get yer shoes so we can get on with this." Sunny laughed loudly and shook her head as Murphy stared at his brother in utter shock and disbelief.

"Ya weren't supposed to say anything you fucking idiot." Murphy muttered as he shoved his brother playfully.

"Oh shut it."

"You two are a fucking trip that's all I have to say." Sunny chuckled as she pulled her boots on and zipped them up the side. She grabbed her coat from the couch and smiled as Connor insisted on helping her into it. "Always the gentleman." She grinned as he brushed her hair from the color. "So this whole murder thing," She began as Connor threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Aye, what's on yer mind?" He asked quickly.

"Well I was wondering if we could get some breakfast first."

"I don't know, what do you think Murph?" He shrugged as Connor playfully pulled Sunny close to him and smiled.

"I think we can fit it in there somewhere." He nodded slowly.

"Well that settles it then." He gripped her tightly before letting her go and throwing open the front door anxiously. Murphy took her hand and laced his fingers with hers as they followed his brother from the apartment and onto the cold Boston street.


	10. Beginnings

"How do we always end up here?" Sunny groaned as her head hit the table with a soft thud.

"It's Saint Patty's, where else is there to go?" Murphy half shouted over the noise of the bustling bar. Mcginty's was a place to call home and for the boys that meant more than just a simple home away from home. It was a little piece of Ireland brought to them and Sunny was slowly but surely figuring out just exactly what that meant.

"Ok I get that its drink if you're Irish day, but come on Murphy." She smiled as she lifted her head drunkenly from the bar and turned her face to his. "Almost every day we end up in this same spot, in this same bar."

"HEY FUCKASS GET ME A BEER!" Rocco shouted as he burst in from the street. Sunny laughed softly into her drink as the boys greeted him warmly. He took his place in between them and Murphy turned his attention back to her.

"Ya got a problem with coming here?" he smiled.

"Not at all," She shouted softly. "Just wondering is all."

"Ahh well that's yer first problem," He offered her a wink as he lifted his glass to his lips. "Stop thinking and start drinking." Sunny laughed loudly and shook her head.

"Spoke like a true Irishman." She grinned as she slammed back the last of her beer. The crowd was deafening and the energy electric as everyone swapped stories and shouted over each other just to be heard. It was amazing to her how the boys changed within the walls of the bar, they were always a little untamed and wild but here in the one place they thought of as home they were unpredictable and Sunny loved every minute of it.

The night went on in a flurry of laughter and missed steps and as the crowed petered out Sunny felt her body begin to give into the temptations of sleep but as she went to say something to the boys Doc grabbed everyone's attention in a solemn request for silence. Sadly and honestly he broke it to them that he would have to close the bar and even though she hadn't come to see this place as home she felt a certain sadness at the news.

"Lemme talk to my boss," Rocco began sadly. "Maybe he can do something." Everyone groaned and he was stopped short by the sting of Murphy's hand as he knocked the back of his head and rolled his eyes. Sunny gripped onto his free arm and leaned her head against his shoulder, partly because of her sympathy at the news and partly because she was unsure if she was really capable of holding herself up.

"Hey hey hey, I don't want anyone to know so you keep your traps shut." Doc stuttered as he looked to each of them. "Well ya know what they say; people in glass houses …sink ships." The bar broke into laughter and Sunny buried her face in Murphy's arm to stifle her own. She had grown used to his particular brand of tourettes but this would be the first time in her life she had ever heard that particular proverb told that way.

"Hey Doc, I gotta buy you like a proverb book or something," Rocco chuckled as the boys shook with laughter on either side of him. "This mix and match shit's gotta go."

"What?" He replied confused.

"A penny saved's worth two in the bush isn't it?" Connor chuckled.

"And don't cross the road, if you can't get out of the kitchen." Murphy added, sending the bar into another fit of laughter. Before they had time to really enjoy the moment the door swung open and three of the biggest Russian men Sunny had ever seen stormed in, each with a determined look covering their faces.

"I am Ivan Chekov and you will be closing now." The biggest of the three bellowed as the men at the bar all stood at attention. Sunny backed away from Murphy slightly and hid herself behind the crowd.

"Chekov?" Murphy questioned. "Well, this here's Macoy," He smiled as he threw his arm over Rocco's shoulders. "Find us a spock and we have ourselves and away team." He grinned at the large man sending a slight wave of nervous laughter through the bar.

"I am in no mood for discussion, you." He pointed toward Doc. "You stay, the rest of you go now." He waved them away like they were nothing more than a pack of stray dogs that had overstayed their welcome.

"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck out of here." Doc stammered, causing the guys to groan in disgust at his much failed second attempt for the night. The boys invited them for a drink, there last attempt at being civil and Sunny sensing the unrest and impending blow up backed further away from the group and somehow managed to slip behind the bar unseen.

"Ya its Saint Patty's day, everyone's Irish tonight. Why not pull up a chair and have a drink." He smiled politely. Ivan knocked the glasses from their hands and stared them down intently.

"This is no joke. If you will not go we will make you go."

"You want to fight? You can see your outnumbered here. Were trying to be civil so I suggest you take our offer." Connor piped up with an air of dominance that got Sunny's pulse pounding. She stood next to Doc and watched everything unfold before her, both scared and exhilarated she couldn't help but smile as the boys took control of the situation and fought for their home.

"Hey, what If I told you that your pinko commy mother sucks so much dick…" Rocco was cut short by the large mans fist and Sunny stepped back, wincing in pain for him as Murphy helped his friend to his feet. She didn't know how hard the large man could hit but it sounded like his face had connected with a brick wall and judging by the disoriented look in his face that was probably what it felt like as well.

Murphy spoke a few words in a language that Sunny couldn't place and before she had a chance to brace herself for the coming attack the bar had erupted in a roar of screams and a blur of fists and broken glass. Doc cheered them on from behind the bar as the boys led the fight against the massive men, David and Goliath unfolding before her eyes. She cried out with every hit her boys took and screamed with excitement when they got the upper hand. Watching them fight was singlehandedly the most frightening and yet somehow the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life and somehow watching it all unfold made her want them in her life that much more. The danger, the excitement, the rush and the sheer fun of it all made being with them worth it in more ways than a few.

Naturally the home team got the advantage and somehow managed to strap down the biggest man to the bar. Sunny made her way to Murphy's side as he lit a cigarette and passed it to her. She heard Ivan screaming to be untied as she lifted herself and brushed Murphy's lips with her own. A grin crossed over his face as she smiled at him before taking a puff off of the sweet smelling and much needed cigarette.

"What was that for?" He whispered as he buried his face in her neck quickly. She reached her hand around his waist and pulled him close as they turned their attention to Connor just in time to see him set the large man's ass on fire. The crowd erupted in laughter and applause as Ivan screamed to be let go and in an act of mercy the fire was put out before it had a chance to catch the bar ablaze.

Murphy turned his attention to Sunny, gripping her hips and pulling her tight. She knew he could see the lust in her eyes, his own mirrored the same want and need as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"My place or yours girl?" He whispered. Sunny chuckled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How is it that you're so sure you're getting anything either way?" She grinned as he leaned in and kissed the sensitive spot of skin just below her ear. Sunny shuddered and a smile crossed her lips as he flicked his tongue out to taste her before letting her go and turning his attention to his brother.

"Hey Con! I'm stealing your girl tonight." He smiled as he threw his arm around Sunny's neck and pulled her tight to him.

"Just have her back in one piece." He shouted back with a smile, offering a wink to Sunny before turning his attention back to untying the passed out giant on the bar.

"Let's go." Murphy whispered into her ear before pulling her away from the crowd and into the cold night.

"Where are we going?" She smiled as the large metal door closed behind them. Quickly and without warning Murphy turned, grabbing her by the hips and pushing her back into the red brick wall behind them. Sunny found herself captivated as he kissed her like a man possessed. She sighed and softly moaned into him as he pressed his warm body against hers and ran his hands up her side, grabbing her arms as he moved and pinning them over her head. He gripped onto her wrists so hard she was sure she would have bruises but she couldn't bring herself to care as he licked and nipped at her bottom lip sending shudders through her body and setting her sense on fire.

His kisses began to trail down her neck, to her collar bone where he gently grazed his teeth against her skin, exciting a smile from her lips and a satisfied sigh from her chest. "Were going back to my place lass." He breathed against her skin before lifting his lips back to hers and releasing his grip on her arms.

"Let's go then." She smiled devilishly as she reached down and tugged gently at his belt. Murphy grinned and quickly grabbed her hand, leading her out of the street and toward there little slice of home.


	11. sweet temptations

**A/N I want to say a quick I LOVE YOU! to The Walking Reedus for the shout out on her front page :D Warning this chapter contains content that may induce the need for a cold shower and or a quick slap to the face to bring one back to reality. Side effects may include forcing your boyfriend to try an Irish accent, tremors in the legs and the need for a cigarette. If you couldn't care less about these things and just want to move on to some tasty tasty Murphy smut, then what the hell are you doing reading this? Look down dummy :D**

Murphy pushed her into the elevator taking no time at all to pull at her tiny black tank top and wrapping his lips around her neck as she reached out for the long set of buttons.

"What floor?" She breathed as his work calloused hand made its way quickly under her shirt.

"Five." He groaned, his fingers teasing at her nipple through the sheer black fabric of her bra. She pressed the button quickly before falling back against the wall and closing her eyes. Murphy reached down and lifted her leg placing it around his hip and pressing into her, pulling a soft cry from her chest. Sunny bit at her lip and tangled her fingers in his hair as he licked and nipped at her neck softly, sending shivers through her body at his every touch.

"Murphy, stop." She sighed as the elevator chimed and threw its doors open exposing them to the dark hallway that led to his apartment. He lifted his head and grinned as he reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the direction of their little home. Sunny was filled with a mix of excitement and dread as he threw the door open and pulled her inside of the dark apartment.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Sunny was filled with a mix of fear and excitement at not knowing quite what to expect from the animal she had finally succumb to. She shuddered slightly at the sound of the door closing behind her, barring her in…leaving her to his whims.

"Nervous?" He whispered as he slid out of his coat and tossed it onto the moth eaten couch, his eyes never leaving her figure as he moved.

"No." Murphy slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tugged at her gently, pulling her to face him.

"Well aren't you just a beautiful little liar." He grinned as he snaked his hands around her ass and pulled her tight. Maybe it was the alcohol? Or maybe it was just the beautiful way that man wore an Irish accent but suddenly she felt her legs go weak, her thigh trembling against him. He leaned in to taste her, sucking on her bottom lip gently as his hands explored her sides, taking the sheer fabric of her tank top with them.

Soft streams of moonlight poured over them as he pushed her toward the bed, his lips never leaving hers as they moved. He reached behind her and quickly discarded her tiny black bra, exposing her to the cold air of the loft. She bit at her lip as the warmth of his hand enveloped her breast, running his thumb gently over her nipple before replacing it quickly with his tongue. She moaned softly and tangled her fingers in his hair as he tugged gently at her with his teeth, his hand sliding down her back and gripping at her ass.

He lowered her onto the bed, his lips and teeth locked on her neck as he positioned himself on top of hands wondered over her exposed skin replacing the cold of the little apartment with the warmth of his touch. There were no words to describe how she felt as she lay there, intoxicated not only with the nights festivities but with his every movement as he explored her body inch by inch. She threw her head back and closed her eyes as thoughts of the bar fight and the excitement it incited in her flooded her mind, heightening her arousal and bringing a flush to her cool skin. Sunny was shocked back to reality as Murphy began to slide her jeans from her hips, his fingernails leaving a soft trail in her skin as he kissed and licked his way down her leg, tossing her jeans to the floor.

She reached down and stroked his hair as he quickly discarded her modest but cute silk black underwear with a grin. A devilish smile crossed his lips as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh, the spiky hairs of his beard teasing at her as he breathed hot against her skin. She moaned softly and ran her fingers in his hair before closing her eyes and allowing him to explore her with complete abandon. A blur of fingers, lips and teeth passed through Sunny's senses as he tasted every inch of her causing her to cry out and buck against him gently. It wasn't until he slipped a finger inside of her that she felt her eyes roll back in her head.

His touch was electric and she wanted it, wanted him more and more with every shiver that flowed down her spine. "Jesus Fuck!" She screamed, reaching behind her to grip at the edge of the mattress while she rode the wave of an exhilarating and much needed release at, quite literally the hands of a certain blue eyed devil.

"Oh my God." She breathed. He chuckled, trailing kisses up her stomach as she struggled to catch her breath. She looked down, catching the glimmer of his deep blue eyes and smiled. "But Christ are you beautiful." She smiled, cupping his face and pulling his lips to hers.

Murphy groaned into her as softly as she undid his belt and began to slip his too big jeans from his hips. "Where's your patience girl?" He whispered as she tore with the same enthusiasm to get his boxers off and on the floor in record time.

"Just get them the fuck off!" She hissed as she managed to finally slip them to the floor. Murphy crushed his lips to hers and pushed her back onto the mattress, unwilling to wait any longer for what they both wanted. He reached down and lifted her leg around his hip slowly, making her wait and watching the look in her eyes change as she grew more and more frustrated at his insistence on drawing out his every movement. She bit at her lip gently and begged him with her gaze as he stared down at her, a devilish grin spreading across his lips.

Her legs shook with want, her body ached as he leaned in for a maddingly gentle kiss before quickly, almost painfully pressing into her. Her body arched from the bed pushing him deeper inside of her as she closed her eyes and cried out.

"Christ girl." He groaned as she tightened around him and bucked against his hips gently.

"Just fuck me." She breathed; her face tilted toward the sky as she reached around his waist and pulled him down on top of her. Murphy growled gently as he began to pick up speed, pulling soft cries and frantic moans from her chest. He pressed her hip into the mattress as his thrusts became frantic, nearly violent sending Sunny into a nearly comatose state of ecstasy as she bucked against him in the heat of her own deep orgasm. She raked her nails down his back as his body tensed above hers coming closer and closer to the edge as she lifted her hips, driving him deeper inside of her. Murphy bit down on her shoulder gently and gripped onto the sheets tightly as he cried out, ending in a last few violent thrusts before collapsing on the mattress next to her and struggling to catch his breath.

Sunny stared blankly at the ceiling as the feeling in her body began to redistribute itself into more appropriate places.

"Jesus Christ almighty." Murphy breath as she rolled onto her side and nestled herself into his chest. "You are something else girl." He smirked, placing a quick sweet kiss on her forehead. As they lay there in the quiet and the dark Sunny felt the effects of a night full of drinking and wild encounters take over, her eyes became impossibly heavy and the last thing she remembered was discovering that Murphy had risen from the bed just before the sound of the shower starting filled the air around her.

Sunny rolled onto her stomach and smiled as the feel of warm calloused hands began to dance across her hips. She could feel him pressed into her back, his desire for her so to speak growing against her ass and making his intentions well known. She sighed gently as he kissed her shoulder, his arm reaching around her to cup her breast as she stirred to life. She reached behind her and slid her hand across his naked hip, bucking her ass gently against him and pulling a soft moan from his lips. He tweaked her nipple softly causing her to grip his hip and bite her lip, stifling her moans as she caught sight of the sleeping figure in the bed next to them.

He pulled at her gently rolling her onto her back, his hand sliding down her stomach slowly as he pressed his lips to hers. Sunny sighed into him as his fingers began to search between her legs for just the right pace and pressure to drive her over the edge. She bucked against his hand, there tongues intertwined as he slid a finger inside of her, massaging her G spot and causing her to cry gently into his mouth. She pulled away from his lips and gasped for breath, a million different sensations ripping through her as he breathed hot against her neck. He watched her intently as her back arched off of the mattress and her thigh began to shake violently against his arm.

"Holy fuck!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled away from his fingers, spent and somehow craving more she rolled onto her side and smiled up at him. "Hey Connor." She smirked as she pushed him onto his back.

"How'd you know it was me lass?" He smiled up at her. Sunny straddled his hips and began to move herself back and forth against him, pulling a sharp sigh from his lips as she braced her hands against his rock hard stomach.

"I always know when it's you." She smiled, leaning down and pressing her lips to his as she rocked against him, taking him in his entirety and moaning against his kiss.

"My lord girl!" He cried out as his hands slid down her sides and came to rest at her supple hips. He gripped onto her tight as she rode him like a woman possessed driving him deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust. She leaned back, bracing her hands against his thighs as she began to move faster, the whines and groans from his chest growing louder as she tightened around him. Connor squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into the thick of her hips as she pounded against him bringing him closer and closer until finally she felt his body tense and release under her as he pulled her down and devoured her in his kiss.

Sunny climbed off of him and sighed gently, resting her head on his glistening chest and closing her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting a welcome like that miss." He breathed heavily as she traced soft circles in his chest with her nails. Sunny sighed happily and nestled herself into him.

"What were you expecting then?" She chuckled lightly.

"Well to be honest I thought maybe we'd spend a while attached at the lips you know." He smirked as she kissed his chest softly.

"But you were already naked." She lifted her head and eyed him curiously.

"Alright, ya caught me." He laughed lightly as she shook her head and sneered. "Is it a crime to want to a pretty girl such as yerself." He smiled, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her eyes.

"Hmm. I don't know, I've never really wanted a pretty girl before." Connor laughed loudly and shook his head as she laid hers back down on his chest. It wasn't long before sleep took hold were consciousness once sat and Sunny found herself amidst the company of her dreams where even there she couldn't escape the boys and their embrace.

Sunny woke with a start and a smile, both boys tucked into sleep as she lifted her head to survey the room. Light had just begun to poor into the small apartment and Sunny smiled as she caught the figure of a naked and very beautiful Connor in all his glory snoring loudly next to her. Making her best attempt at stifling her giggles she crawled from the bed slowly and gathered her clothes from the floor. Finding everything but her underwear, she slipped her jeans on and grabbed her shoes from the edge of Connors bed.

"Where ya headed lass?" he lifted his head and spoke, still in the grip of sleep as his eyes struggled to adjust. She knelt onto the bed and greeted him with a soft deep kiss.

"I have to go to work." She smiled. Connor reached up and brushed her hair from her eyes before nodding gently and returning his head to his pillow. She watched him as he quickly returned to sleep, the sound of his deep snores following soon after. Sunny chuckled lightly and kissed the top of his head before standing from the bed and once again attempting her departure back toward home.

"What about me girl?" Sunny whipped around to see Murphy stretching and smiling brightly up at her. She walked over to the bed and knelt down next to him with a smile as he cupped her face and pulled her lips to his. She sighed gently as he traced her bottom lip with his tongue before letting her go with a grin.

"I had fun last night." She whispered.

"Aye." He nodded as his eyes darted from her to the shoes in her hand. "Do ya want me to walk you home?" He asked politely. Sunny shook her head and kissed him once again before standing from the mattress.

"You can come see me after work though." She grinned.

"Plan on it girl." He winked slightly before rolling onto his side and pulling the sheets around him. Sunny slipped out of the apartment and quickly threw on her boots before hoping in the elevator and riding it nervously to the bottom floor. Sunny stepped out into the cold Boston morning, running her fingers quickly though her hair before turning onto the main street.

She nearly jogged home, having only an hour to ready herself for work and desperately needing to wash the smell of sex and vice off of her skin before Ally caught a whiff and naturally demanded the juicy details. She turned the corner to the large red brick building she called home and quickly jogged up the stairs. Sunny smiled brightly, taking no time at all to strip herself and walk quickly into the bathroom, it wasn't until she got in front of the mirror that she saw the purple bruises beginning to form on her hips.

"Christ boys!" She exclaimed as she turned this way and that, counting each mark they had left her with. "At least there hidden." She smirked as she climbed into the shower and allowed the warm rush of water to flow over her sore limbs. They would be the death of her if things kept up the way they were…

"But Jesus what a way to go." She shook her hear as she closed her eyes and allowed the water to take with it any apprehension she once felt about succumbing to the temptation of not one but two Irish devils.

**A/N - :D**


	12. I hate you

Sunny burst in through the large oak door just seconds away from being considered late. Her face red as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Long night?" Ally grinned reading signs of the boys all over her as she breathlessly made her way behind the counter and tossed her bag on the floor. She rolled her eyes as she began the day's work, setting up her register and arranging everything neat and tidy on the off chance that the boss might stumble in unannounced.

"Your hopeless girl." She smiled brightly, turning her eyes to her friend. "Besides, I don't think that's appropriate work conversation." Her voice dripping with sarcasm as she spoke.

"Spill it!" Ally smiled, leaning over the counter and watching as Sunny's face twisted into a look of excited embarrassment.

"I aint the type to kiss and tell Ally." She whispered.

"Alright, alright just please tell me they work as good as they look." Ally asked her eyebrow rose as Sunny shook her head lightly.

"Better." She whispered. Her skin flushed as memories of the night before flooded back to her. Murphy's teeth, the feel of his warm hands on her chilled skin, the way Connor breath against her neck as he slept, the feel of his body pressing into her as he….

"You look like you need to sit down." Ally chuckled. Sunny shook herself back to reality and laughed softly.

"Don't you have a job to do?" She smiled as she went back to organizing her space. Ally shook her head and broom in hand went back to cleaning among the dusty racks of books.

"One of these days, I'm gonna get you to spill it." She called out over the racks.

"Never gonna happen Ally."

"You'll see." She laughed loudly as the sound of her broom scraping over the hardwood filled the air. Sunny went about her day impatiently. The boys got off of work at about five so she knew to expect at least one of them soon after, having made a habit of stopping in to say hello before heading home. She watched the clock impatiently, nervously rapping her pencil against the glass counter as the minutes ticked by.

"Something bothering ya?" Ally asked softly, taking a seat opposite her. She looked behind her and caught sight of the clock. Sunny shook her head and went back to the sketch book laid out in front of her. A few hours passed and Sunny's worry had grown into full blown anxiousness. "I'm sure it's nothing sweetie." Ally cooed as together they packed up shop.

"I know it's just after last night…"

"They probably just got caught up in something."

"But…"

"No buts." Ally cut her off sharply as they stepped out into the darkening street. She locked the door and shoved the little silver key into her pocket before turning to face Sunny with a smile. "Go home, take a shower and don't worry about it." She smiled reassuringly. Sunny did her best to believe her which was a task in and of itself. It wasn't that she needed the boys around her constantly or that they were to check in with her at all times like some kind of keeper but Sunny couldn't help but shake the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong.

She nodded gently, thanking Ally for her attempts at consoling her before turning from her friend and making her way back home. "Everything's fine." She thought to herself as her feet clapped loudly against the familiar sidewalks that led her toward her. It had become almost a mantra as the city grew dark around her. "What are you doing Sunny?" She laughed lightly as she pulled open the main door and stepped lightly up the stairs toward her apartment.

She threw open the door, her heart giving a little skip as she looked into her dark apartment. A part of her had hoped to see one of them sitting, waiting for her but no such luck was to be had as she closed the door and flipped on the light. Following her usual routine Sunny flipped on the T.V to drown out the silence of her apartment, walked over to the table and fed the fish that swam circles enthusiastically before floating to the top to take in his meal.

"A grueling scene in the little Irish neighborhood of south east Boston has police baffled." Sunny lifted a cigarette to her lips, hardly paying attention to the woman on T.V.

"Hey fancy." She grinned, tapping on the glass of his bowl as he blew out a cloud of thick white smoke and smiled.

"Two men found beaten to death early this morning in an alley way just south of Mcginty's Irish pub has the locals in an uproar and demanding answers…" Sunny froze, her heart beat stuck in her chest as those words rang through her mind. She rushed to the couch and threw herself down, listening intently to the story's she would otherwise have no use for. The camera panned over the tiny neighborhood, the usual aerial shots followed by vague descriptions of the neighborhoods history, all the while Sunny waited impatiently for them to give her a sign, any sign that it wasn't her boys.

She gasped slightly as the camera focused in on their apartment building, quickly cutting to sheet covered gurneys hauling unnamed bodies away as other news crews scrambled for pictures around the arms of the police that held them at bay. Sunny sucked in a deep breath as she reached for the remote and turned off the television, ending the barrage of nightmare images and thoughts that made her heart race.

"It's not them, it can't be them." She repeated to herself through deep breaths and no matter how hard she tried to believe it that sick feeling of dread continued to shoot through her, shaking her and filling her with dread. Her eyes stung with tears as she laid her head down on the couch and closed her eyes, her stomach ached and her body shook with soft sobs as she repeated the mantra in her head

…_.It's not them._

She was woken with a start, the lights in her apartment still shining despite the soft streams of sunlight that poured in through the cracks in the blinds. Memories of the night before flooded her mind bringing with them the same sense of foreboding that had lulled her to sleep. Sunny jumped from the couch as the sound of knocking echoed through her apartment, unable to contain herself she ran to the door and pulled it open quickly without even stopping to see who it was.

"CONNOR!" She shouted, jumping into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He groaned slightly as her body rubbed against his bandaged wrists. She pulled away from him and smiled in relief as he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue tracing her bottom lip before releasing her. She grabbed his hand gently and turned it over, gazing at the fresh white bandages that covered them.

"What happened to you?" She gasped slightly. He took his hand from hers and ran his fingers slowly through her hair.

"Nothing to worry about lass." He smiled reassuringly.

"Where's Murphy?" her voice wavered as she spoke.

"Taking care of a few things, he'll be around soon enough. Are you going to let me in?" his smile was enough to send a shiver through her. Sunny pressed herself against the wall and watched closely as he walked past her, into the sunlit living room.

"You're limping." She mused as he slid out of his coat and tossed it onto the couch, exposing the rigid line of his muscular body to her. She felt her face growing hot and quickly turned to lock the door behind her, hoping he hadn't seen her cheeks as they burned red. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked softly as they sat down at the kitchen table and shared in a much needed cigarette.

"Already told ya lass, it's nothing to worry about."

"Bullshit." She smiled, taking a deep pull from her cigarette. Connor smiled at her before letting go of a deep sigh and shaking his head.

"Alright, those guys from the bar last night…"

"Ya?"

"They came back, causing trouble for Murph and I."

…_Two men found beaten to death early this morning…._ Her thoughts trailed off.

"Oh Jesus, the men they found yesterday…" Connor simply nodded, his eyes turned to the floor as Sunny looked away from him. A look of shame crossed over Connor's face as he tried desperately to meet her eyes, only to be denied again and again as she looked away.

"It wasn't like we wanted for things to go down like that…"

"No, no Connor," She spoke softly, butting out the dying ember of her cigarette. "It's not that, it's just…" She trailed off, chewing on her lip gently as she searched for the right thing to say. "I'm glad you're ok." She stood and sauntered over to him, running her fingers gently through his hair. He smiled up at her, his hands snaking themselves around her waist as he pulled her down gently onto his lap.

"Were ya worried lass?" He whispered, his hands exploring the soft contours of her back as she laced her fingers behind his neck.

"Maybe a little." She smirked. Connor bit his lip gently, his eyes focused on her as his wondering hands began to creep around her sides.

"Is that so?" He mused as he lifted himself, pressing his lips to hers softly.

"I lied." She whispered as he pulled away from her and stared deep into her eyes.

"Feeling the need to confess?" His eyebrow rose slightly. Sunny smirked and shook her head.

"Not the hail Mary kind." Connor ran his hand over her hair as he waited for her to speak. She lowered her eyes, a slight smile crossed her lips as she thought about the last couple of days.

"What is it?" He whispered, brushing a few stray strands from her eyes as her attention returned to his smoldering gaze.

"I was worried last night. I thought something bad happened to you but…" She trailed off as his hands came to rest at the small of her back.

"But?"

"yesterday, when you two didn't show up at work…" Sunny closed her eyes for a moment, a slight chuckle escaping her lips a what she had suddenly found herself afraid to say. "I was scared shitless." She laughed lightly.

"Scared of what?" Connor smiled.

"I don't know, maybe that after St. Patty's you guys were done with me or something." She shrugged, lifting herself from his lap and moving back into her own chair. She flashed him a sheepish smile before lighting herself a cigarette and turning her attention to the flame, anything to lessen the embarrassment she was feeling.

"Did ya really think that?" She shrugged lightly, not taking her eyes from the burning cherry of her cigarette. "You should know better than that lass."

"Really?" She smiled, looking up at him for a quick moment before turning her gaze back to the ground.

"Of course." He moved quickly, kneeling before her and taking her face in his hands. "After a night like that, you really thought we wouldn't come back for more?" His eyebrow rose slightly as she chuckled.

"Is that all you want from me Connor?" She smirked, butting out her cigarette and quickly returning her gaze to his. He reached his hands around her waist and once again pulled her down onto his lap, a grin spanning his lips as she straddled his hips.

"How many times am I gonna have to say you should fucking know better." He eyed her sternly. She bit her lip gently and smiled.

"That's kind of sexy you know." She grinned.

"What's that?" He whispered, reaching behind her neck and pulling her lips to his.

"I don't exactly know," She whispered as he pulled away. "But I kind of like it when you're bossy." Connor's eyes sparked as a wide devilish grin spread across his lips.

"Is that so." He growled. Quickly and without warning he crushed his lips against hers, bracing his hand at the small of her back as he pushed her onto the floor and placed himself on top of her. Sunny moaned gently into his kiss as he pressed himself against her and lifted her arms over her head, pinning them to the carpet beneath them.

She stared up at him, her eyes dilated with lust as she lifted her leg around his waist and bit at her lip softly. He leaned into her, gently nipping and kissing at her neck as he explored her sides with his free hand. Her body arched and twisted slightly at his touch, his fingers snaking slowly under her shirt and brushing slightly at her stomach as he nipped at her ear softly. Pinned and helpless under his frame, Sunny closed her eyes and smiled as he explored nearly every inch of her.

She moaned softly as he worked his hand under her bra, squeezing gently at her already sensitive breast, his lips locked on to her neck as he tweaked her nipple gently, pulling a soft cry from her chest.

"Connor…" She breathed as his hand began to wonder once again, reaching between her legs and rubbing gently. She wanted him, that was no question and the way she saw, or more appropriately felt things he wanted her just as badly. He lifted his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily as she bucked against his touch and moaned gently into him. She whimpered slightly and smiled as he began to fumble with the button of her jeans, a hard task on handed but still he insisted in his stubborn refusal to release her arms. After a few moments she felt them release and the quite of the apartment was quickly replaced with the sound of her moans and soft screams.

She arched against him as he slipped his work calloused hands into her jeans and began rubbing her through the sheer satin of her panties. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, allowing nothing but the feel of his hands to rush through her. "Let me go." She breathed, pulling softly against his grip as he stared down at her.

"Not a chance lass." He growled, slowing his pace and savoring the look in her eyes as he softly and slowly timed his movements to the sound of her labored breath. Sunny groaned slightly as the silence of the apartment was broken by the sound of a heavy knocking at her door.

"Ignore it." She sighed as she twisted her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"CON LET ME IN!" Murphy called from the other side. She looked up at Connor quickly and bit her lip.

"Really ignore it." She breathed as he slowed his pace.

"It's my brother, Can't just leave him out there." He smirked.

"It's not like hell freeze to death." She growled as he began to slip his hands from her jeans. Connor laughed lightly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Come on I know you're in there." Murphy called again as Connor let go of her wrists and smiled down at her.

"Gotta get that." He shrugged.

"I hate you." She glared as he smiled down at her.

"Aww come on now." He grinned as he stood and helped her to her feet. He reached down and quickly did the button to her jeans before leaning in for another quick kiss. "You and I both know that's a lie."

"I hate you." She repeated, dodging his kiss and throwing herself down in the kitchen chair. She lit herself a smoke as he chuckled his way to the door and glared at the two of them as he welcomed his brother with a quick embrace.

"What's she in a twist about?" Murphy asked quickly as he tossed his coat down on the couch.

"I hate him." She growled as Connor sat down in the chair across from her. Murphy shrugged quickly and leaned down; kissing her softly on the cheek before sitting in the only empty chair they had left him.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked as he lit himself a smoke, his eyes darting between the two of them.

"No."

"YES!" They answered simultaneously. Murphy laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Well I can see this is gonna be fun." He smiled as Sunny glared at Connor from across the table.


	13. Sex and pancakes

**A/N - I dont know about you guys but I need like a four hour long cold shower after this :D Enjoy.**

Sunny continued to glare at Connor playfully as the boys bantered back and forth about their new found Job prospects. She was a little more than uneasy as they spoke openly about their night in a holding cell and the events that took them there.

"Did ya get the bag?" Connor asked his brother from across the table. Murphy shrugged, butting his cigarette out quickly and casting a quick glance at Sunny.

"Doc's got it, said he'd keep it safe till we came by."

"Ya, when do ya want to do that?"

"What's in the bag?" Sunny muttered from behind a thick white cloud of smoke. The boys turned their attention to her each smiling as though they had forgotten she was there.

"Nothing to worry about lass." Connor winked slightly. She knew it was bullshit, his own polite way of saying it was none of her business and for her the answer was enough. She honestly didn't want to know any more than that. Sunny took his cue and let the boys go back to their conversation while she tended to the chore of feeding her boys. She heard the conversation beginning to peter of as she stepped into the tiny kitchen and began sifting through her cupboards for something decent to feed them.

She hummed quietly to herself as she stacked what she needed onto the dark countertop and began shuffling through a stack of pots and pans to find at least one decent mixing bowl. "Nope, no… Not that one. ….Shit!" She muttered as she crawled further into the cabinet looking for anything she could use. She ignored the sound of soft footsteps behind her as she shuffled her dishes around, her ass straight up in the air as if doing some kind of obscene yoga pose in search of a dish so naturally it wasn't long before she felt a familiar sting on her backside, pulling her from her task.

"Really Murphy?" She crossed her arms at her chest and smirked as he leaned back against the stove.

"Sorry lass," He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, a devilish grin covering his face as she eyed him carefully. "It slipped." He whispered.

"I'm sure it did." She chuckled, running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, stopping to run her fingers across the nape of his neck. Murphy groaned lightly biting on his lower lip as he stared into her, a look that drove her mad.

"So I guess I owe ya an apology." He spoke softly, running his hands down her back, trailing his fingers across every patch of delicate skin that dared expose itself to him.

"For what?" She smiled as his hands came to rest on her ass, squeezing gently and pulling her close. Murphy groaned lightly and leaned into her, nuzzling her neck gently and breathing hot against her skin sending a shiver through her body and bringing a smile to her lips.

"Seems I showed up at the wrong moment." He whispered against her skin. Sunny reached up and tangled her fingers in his shaggy brown hair, pulling his head gently away from her neck and planting a slow kiss on his lips.

"You can always make it up to me." She grinned as he pulled away from her lips. Murphy smiled as his hands began to wonder under the hem of her shirt, it didn't take much of an invitation to inspire Murphy's wondering fingers and for Sunny this was nothing less than a blessing. She loved the feel of him against her skin and as he explored the contours of her stomach she couldn't help but tilt her head back and close her eyes letting in as much of the sensation as she could. She felt his lips as they trailed slowly down her neck, her chest and over her cloth covered breasts. Sunny reached down and tangled her fingers in his air as he lifted her shirt gently and grazed his lips across her stomach, stopping to run his tongue slowly over her belly button. Sunny sucked in sharply and looked down, watching him as he licked and kissed at her sides hungrily.

"Having a bit of fun without me?" Connor smiled from the other end of the tiny kitchen pulling her attention away from Murphy's attempts. She reached down and pulled her shirt over her stomach, ignoring Murphy's protest and steadying herself against the counter behind them.

"I was gonna cook something, he distracted me." She stuttered, her face red and flustered as Murphy slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his warm frame.

"Don't make me sound like the bad guy lass," he leaned in and kissed her neck gently, her eyes crossing slightly at the sensation. "After all you invited me." He grinned, nuzzling her neck gently as Connor stepped closer to them.

"Aye she has a habit of that." He smirked as he reached out and snaked his hands around her waist.

"I'm still mad at you." She sneered, turning her back to him and facing Murphy. Sunny's felt herself blush quickly as the realization that she was trapped between two of the most beautiful men she had ever seen hit her sending a wave of butterfly's through her stomach making it almost impossible to breath, think or do anything for that matter. She felt Connor's persistent hands as they came to rest at her stomach pulling her back into his chest as he leaned in and nuzzled her neck, an action that they seemed more than a little fond of and one that drove her absolutely mad.

"Are ya still in a twist about that?" He whispered as his fingers began to work their way under the hem of her shirt, grazing her stomach and causing her to gasp gently under his touch. "Ye haven't even given me a chance to make up fer that." He smiled against her skin.

"You two are evil." She groaned as Connor slowly and purposefully began to trail a line of soft kisses around her neck. She squirmed and grinned as his hands ran up her sides stopping just at her bra before gently shoving her toward Murphy. He caught her in his arms, pressing himself against her as he took her mouth in his and swallowed any protest she had in his sultry demanding kiss. Sunny was at a loss for words and all semblance of thought for that matter as Murphy gripped at her, pulling her into his hips and exciting small soft moans and sighs from her chest as he kissed her hungrily and it wasn't long before Connor took his place behind them, nipping and kissing at all the right places of her neck while his hands explored any and every spot that Murphy's had neglected.

Sunny leaned back against Connor and made no attempt to stop them as they lifted her shirt and tossed it to the floor. Sunny reached behind her and wrapped her fingers around the back of Connors neck as Murphy quickly went to work licking and kissing at her chest, his hands wresting at her hips while Connor made quick work of the clasp, pulling the tiny bra from her body and exposing her to his brothers whims. She tilted her head back and pulled his mouth to hers sighing and moaning gently into him as Murphy took her into his mouth sucking and biting gently at her breast.

Connor reached around her as she devoured him in her kiss, tweaking her nipple gently and sending a shudder through her body. It was almost too much for her as the brothers took advantage of her exposed and sensitive flesh, Murphy biting and licking gently while Connor ravished her neck with his lips. She reached down to Murphy's hips, gripping his shirt and quickly lifting it over his head making it clear what she wanted and what she was afraid to ask for. It wasn't that the thought of the two of them at once hadn't warmed her lonely bed from time to time but in the middle of it, pressed between there warm and wanting frames she felt a wave of emotions that drove her mad and made her heart pound heavily in her chest.

Murphy gripped her hips tightly and turned her to face his brother as he swept her hair to the side and kissed her shoulder, his hands trailing down her stomach. Sunny sucked in sharply at the feel of his fingers as they began to fumble with the button of her jeans, her lips locked onto Connor's as his fingers danced gently around her breast before giving her a hard and wanting squeeze. She reached down and pulled his shirt over his head quickly, tossing it into the growing pile of clothes at their feet as she took advantage of his exposed rock hard chest and kissed and licked at his beautiful frame. He wrapped his fingers around her delicate neck as she nibbled gently at his ear and moaned lightly at the feel of Murphy's hands as he tugged her jeans down to the floor, running his hands over the length of her slender legs as she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

With his hand pressed at the small of her back Connor tilted her back gently exposing her chest to him as he began to suck at her breast adding to the already madding sensations that coursed through her body. Connor's lips and Murphy's hands gliding over her skin, setting her nerves on fire and her heart pumping as the boys ravished her, licking and biting wherever they saw fit and unable to fight back unwilling to protest there was nothing left for Sunny to do but toss her head back and cry softly under the grip of her Irish devils.

Murphy made quick work of the silk panties that kept her from being completely exposed to them and as soon as she kicked them to the side willingly he stood, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her back into his chest. He looked to his brother, his chin resting on her shoulder as she reached behind her and played gently with his messy hair, her eyes smoldering in Connors direction begging him for release.

"Do you want to hold her or should I?" He grinned as he twisted his face to plant a soft kiss to her neck.

"You keep her steady," Connor grinned, placing his hands on her hips. "I got some making up to do." Sunny's eyebrow rose slightly, confused and a little afraid as Connor stared deep into her eyes. Whatever it was that he was about to do had her more than a little excited and slightly afraid. "Relax lass." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her gently before trailing a line of soft kissed down her chest, her stomach her thigh. She sucked in sharply and closed her eyes as he nibbled at the soft skin of her thigh before pulling her leg up and placing it around his shoulder.

Murphy wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck gently as Connor began to breathe hot against her, placing soft quick kissed on her inner thigh. Sunny closed her eyes and leaned back into Murphy, her body tense with anticipation as Connor drew out his every movement making her wait as long as he could as he trailed his fingers along her thigh.

Sunny bit her lip and reached down between her legs, tangling her fingers in his beautiful blond hair as he looked up at her, his eyes smoldering with lust. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do at that moment to feel his tongue against her aching clit and somehow it seemed Connor knew this, drawing out his movements with a painfully slow precision inching closer and closer to where she wanted him to be and yet never offering her the release she desperately needed.

Murphy chuckled against her neck as his hands crept up her stomach and around her breast tweaking her nipple gently and pulling a soft cry from her chest. She leaned her head back against his shoulder closed her eyes and cried out softly.

"I hate you two." She groaned as Connor placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh. She could feel him breathing against her sex making her ache all the more as Murphy reached down and gripped her hips.

"If ya hate us then maybe we should just go." Murphy grinned against her neck. Sunny groaned loudly, tugging on Connors hair gently as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Fuck the pair of ya." She breathed, arching back into Murphy's frame.

"That's the idea girl." Murphy growled and as if on cue the brothers both latched onto her sending a wave of blinding ecstasy through her body causing her to buck her hips against Connor as she reached behind her and gripped at Murphy's hip with her free hand. She cried out as Connor licked and sucked at her with enthusiasm and Murphy latched onto her neck sucking and biting all the right places. His hands wondered around her chest, gripping at her breast's as she twisted her head to the side and took his mouth in hers.

He swallowed her moans as she bucked against Connor gently, riding the wave and rush of it all as he timed his movements to the sound of her breath. It wasn't long after that she felt him release her, getting to his feet and turning her face to his. She whimpered as her body begged for more under his grip, unable to understand why he had stopped when she was nearly there. She stared into his eyes as Murphy's hand began to wonder south and somewhere deep inside of her she began to understand his reasons.

Connor pushed her back gently into Murphy and lifted her leg around his hip exposing her to them as he leaned in and kissed her hungrily while Murphy's fingers went to work, taking over where Connor had stopped. She bit her lip and moaned loudly into him as he rubbed her in soft circles, causing her leg to shiver and shake against Connors frame. She threw her head back and bucked against him gently, moaning into the quiet of the apartment as Connor took advantage of her position and began to lick and suck at her exposed breast before reaching between her legs and sliding a finger inside of her.

Sunny squeezed her eyes shut and tangled her fingers in Connors hair as the brothers went to work on her timing there movements perfectly and sending her over the edge again and again, she thought she was done that there was no more left in her until Connor gently slid another finger inside of her and began to rub back and forth massaging just the right spot as murphy latched onto her neck with his teeth. She screamed into the sky and gripped the brothers tightly as she rode the wave of her blinding and exhilarating orgasm between them.

As quickly as that the brothers released her and taking no time at all to catch her breath Sunny reached down and quickly undid Connor's belt pushing his jeans to the floor and devouring him in her kiss. He gripped her ass, pulling her tight against him as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter and paying no mind to Murphy slammed himself deep inside of her and crying out softly as she clenched tightly around him.

He gripped her hips tightly as she clawed at his back slamming into her again and again driving himself as deep as he could possibly go. As she screamed against him she felt Murphy's tattooed hand stroke her face gently, pulling her toward him and kissing her as he reached down to cup her breast. Any and all apprehension she might have otherwise felt about the situation melted as Murphy licked and sucked at her bottom lip pulling away only to switch places with Connor, passing her back and forth between them like a beautiful toy that neither of the wanted to give up.

She loved every minute it, a situation she had once thought would be far too awkward to handle had quickly turned into a beautiful encounter she couldn't bring herself to believe. She loved the differences between them and they way they made her feel as they shared her in her entirety.

She loved the feel of Murphy when he was behind her, whispering into her ear and rubbing her gently as he begged her to cum. She adored the feel of Connor as he stared down at her, savoring the look in her eyes as she shuddered against him. The night was all but quick moving from the kitchen to the living room and finally collapsing on her bed, pressed between them exhausted and happily spent as Connor kissed her gently, Murphy's arms wrapped around her waist. Sadly however as the sun fell behind the horizon she watched distantly as the boys dressed and made their way into the living room to pull on their coats and head out for the night.

"Do you really have to go?" She whined, dressed in nothing but an oversized Bruins jersey her skin still flushed from there encounter.

"Aye lass." Murphy spoke softly as he adjusted his coat and began to move toward her. "We'll be back soon enough." He smiled, taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly.

"Don't you worry, well come see you just as soon as we can." Connor smiled, giving her the same gesture and staring deep into her eyes as he pulled away.

"I can't help it Connor, not after the other night." She protested.

"What happened?" Murphy questioned as he pulled on his boots. Connor turned to him, throwing his arm around Sunny's shoulder and pulling her close.

"Somethin on the news about the blokes we took out, she thought it was us and got scared."

"Did ya now?" Murphy smiled.

"Don't make fun of me, I thought you were dead." Murphy chuckled loudly as Connor placed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Don't worry lass," Murphy smiled as he stepped toward her, taking her hips in his hands. "After that," He nodded toward the kitchen, causing her to blush deeper than she thought possible. "No way we would go dying on ya." He winked at her slightly before leaning in for a long deep kiss.

Sunny said good bye to her boys despite the growing sense of worry that had settled itself in her stomach and as she turned back toward the kitchen she remembered what it was she had originally set out to do before they had so devilishly distracted her. With a smile on her face Sunny went about the task of making her pancakes after all, never losing the small sense of fear for her boys that lingered in the back of her mind.


	14. Revelations

Sunny jogged home after closing up shop and saying goodbye to ally under the shadows of the overcast evening sky. The threat of rain had her walking faster than she wanted to, hoping to reach the safety of her apartment before being soaked from head to toe. She stared at her feet as she weaved in between the warm bodies that cluttered the street, her thought's becoming Irish as she wondered about her boys and silently prayed that they were ok.

She hadn't heard from them since they left the night before and despite rationality kicking in and telling her that there was no way they were in trouble she couldn't help but worry. She sighed heavily as she turned the corner onto her street and smacked into Eric's chest, dropping her bag and ripping her violently from her thoughts.

"What the fuck?" She groaned as she readjusted her bag and stared up at him. He reached down and lifted her bag by the strap, handing it to her with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Sunny."

"Ya well you should be, watch where you're going next time." She sighed, throwing the bag over her shoulder and scratching her head. "Wait, why are you here?" She sneered. He shrugged lightly before shoving his hands deep into his pockets and staring down at his feet.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you." He spoke softly. Sunny shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Well sorry to break this to you but you wasted your time." She moved to step around him and groaned as he grabbed her arm, turning her to face him quickly.

"Wait Sunny, please." He begged. She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight as she looked up to the sky quickly, judging the likelihood of being soaked while she stood outside with him. "I wanted to apologize." He began. "I know I was an asshole but I see that now and I want to change."

"Eric," She groaned. "No, just no."

"Sunny please." He begged once again.

"The girl said no." Connors voice came from around the corner as the brothers quickly came into view. Sunny smiled instinctively as Murphy stepped around him and threw his arm around her waist. Connor nudged him gently as he moved past, grabbing Sunny's bag from her shoulder and throwing it around his own.

"And no offence but begging makes you look desperate." Murphy grinned, squeezing Sunny's side gently.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Eric asked quickly, his eyes darting between the brothers in shock and what Sunny thought might have been pure disgust.

"The same as you," Connor smiled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "Just wanted to talk to a pretty girl." He turned to Sunny quickly and flashed her a quick wink before turning his attention back to Eric's reddening face.

"So that's it then?" He asked through clenched teeth as Sunny finally met his eyes. "These two?"

"Eric." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose lightly and shaking her head. She heard Murphy's sly laughter from her side as she closed her eyes. She felt a few soft drops of rain and as sudden as that reality came back to her and she groaned loudly. "You need to leave."

"No I don't." He barked. "I came here to talk to you Sunny, the least you could do is let me say my peace." Sunny sighed and turned to her boys, her heart pounding in her chest as she silently struggled with giving him the five minutes he wanted and simply leaving him with the slap to the jaw that he deserved.

"Go upstairs guys." She asked quietly.

"Are ya sure lass?" Murphy whispered, loosening his grip on her and stepping back.

"Ya, I'll meet you up there in a few minutes." The boys each nodded to her in turn before planting a kiss on each cheek and leaving her alone as she requested. She turned to Eric, his eyes boiling with rage as a few scattered drops of rain began darkening the pavement underneath them. "Ok, make this quick." She sighed, pointing to the sky as Eric rolled his eyes.

"I know I was an asshole," He began.

"That's an understatement." He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath.

"Anyway, I know what I was and I just want the chance to show you that I've changed. Please Sunny, just let me try." Sunny groaned lightly and shook her head, she didn't know what she would have done if the situation were different but having the boys gave her some kind of strength she never knew she had and more importantly they gave her the strength to walk away in the first place and that was a decision she knew better than to back down from.

"No Eric." She barked lightly.

"Sunny."

"No!" She interrupted him. "I don't care what you have to say." She smiled brightly as she shook her head. "And I don't care what you think you've done to change."

"Please." He begged.

"No Eric, getting rid of you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"How do you figure?"

"Really? Did that just come out of your mouth? Do you really not get it? I'm happy Eric, without your asinine rules, your constant checking up on me and sending your friends to follow me around…Don't give me that shocked look, I'm not retarded, did you really think I wouldn't notice the same four guys following me around day after day." Eric stood there, under the drizzle of rain and stared at her, unable to speak and taken aback by her words. "Your right, I don't know how you've changed but the truth is I don't really care… Just get the fuck away from my apartment and don't come back." She sneered as she turned away from him and ran into the building, leaving him alone and shocked as the rain began to pour down on him.

Sunny threw open her door and sighed as she peeled off her coat and tossed it onto the couch. She listened for a moment as the boys spoke in what she thought was Gaelic from the kitchen table, stopping only to laugh slightly from time to time. She walked into the kitchen and returned the table with three beers, placing them in front of the boys before throwing herself down into a chair and lighting herself a cigarette.

"Everything ok?" Connor asked quietly, pushing an ashtray in front of her. She flicked her cigarette gently and nodded her head, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair.

"Ya." She sighed gently. "Just the usual bullshit." She offered a slight smile.

"Well ya know there's a cure for that?" Murphy grinned slightly as he reached over and put out his cigarette.

"Let me guess," She smiled. "A night of heavy drinking followed by useless vandalism?"

"Well I wasn't goanna say anything about drinking but now that you mention it…" She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"So what did you two get up to last night?" Murphy looked to his brother and shrugged.

"Not much lass."

"Went to Rocco's and had a few beers." They exchanged a knowing glance and although Sunny knew they were being less than honest, a bigger part of her held no interest in the truth.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are ok." She smiled slyly, flicking her cigarette and taking a long drink from her beer. The boys began speaking among themselves, in what she thought was Italian as she reached between them and shook some food into fancy's bowl.

"So what do you say to a night out?" Connor asked, breaking there dialogue and pulling her back into the conversation. Sunny thought for a moment, the idea of getting piss faced drunk did sound good and more than that the idea of going out on the arms of her boys was always appealing but her thoughts quickly changed to Eric and there encounter, filling her with a sense of dread and apprehension.

"I don't know Connor, I want to…" She trailed off.

"But?" He asked as she stared down at her beer absentmindedly.

"But," She smiled. "You know he's gonna be following me around, I'm just not in the mood for that." Connor nodded gently and Murphy chuckle lightly from the other end of the table.

"Don't worry about it lass, well keep ya safe." He smirked.

"Aye," Connor added, reaching behind him and placing a pistol on the table. "We got yer back if it'll make ya feel better." Sunny stared down at the gun in shock and surprise.

"Where the hell did you get that?" She asked quickly, bursting into soft laughter as he shoved it back into his belt.

"Never mind that lass."

"So are we going out or not?" Murphy asked slyly. Sunny thought for a moment, a playful smile crossing her face as she looked quickly between the boys before slamming her hands down on the table with a triumphant smile.

"Alright," She beamed. "Let's go." The boys stood and grabbed their coats from the back of their chairs and threw them on quickly as Sunny pulled on her boots and did the same. The boys led her down the old familiar roads toward McGinty's; it seemed to be there usual hotspot and if the boys were right in there recollection tonight was a night not to be missed. Doc was celebrating the bar's victory over the Russian mob and his ability to stay open, a celebration the boys wouldn't have missed even if hell stood in their way.

Murphy held the door open as Sunny and Connor walked in hand in hand to greet the smiling faces and cheers from the crowd. "My boys!" Doc called over the ruckus, flashing them a warm and inviting grin as they stepped inside from the cold. "Have a seat." He grinned, pouring them each a drink. Sunny slipped out of her coat and sat in between them as Doc turned to place the freshly poured glasses of stout on the bar. "And ya brought along the lass I see." He winked at her as she pulled a pack of smokes from her pocket.

"Hiya doc." She grinned happily as he turned to pour her beer. Connor leaned into her, wrapping his arm around her waist gently as he whispered.

"Join me lass?" He flashed a nod at Murphy as she agreed. "bring her drink with ya?" Murphy nodded as Connor took her by the hand and led her toward a booth in the back of the pub, the very same booth she sat at the night that they met.

"Who's this?" Rocco asked quickly. "Oh wait!" He lifted his arms in the air quickly with a smile. "You're that girl from the bar fight…" He snapped his fingers as he struggled to remember her name. Sunny laughed gently as she slid into the booth next to Connor and lit her smoke. "Jenny? Anny?... is it Jessica?"

"Sunny."

"YA!" He shouted happily. "That's right, I was close."

"Not even Rocco." Connor laughed, throwing his arm over Sunny's shoulder and pulling her tight.

"Hey fuck you I would have gotten it."

"I'm sure you would have." Sunny chuckled. She turned her head and watched as Murphy pulled himself away from Doc and sauntered over to their booth, beers in hand. He smiled down at her and slid her glass in front of her, squeezing into the booth and crushing Sunny between them. Normally she would have argued but anyone who complained about being jammed between two Irish hotties was due in for a head check. Sunny sipped her beer as the boy's bantered back and forth about plans left unspoken.

"So ya given anymore thought about uh…" he stammered lightly as both boys turned their attention to him." "Who were gonna visit…" Rocco muttered, lifting his glass to his lips.

"Ya had a good plan this morning." Murphy smiled.

"Ya why are ya changing yer mind last minute?"

"I never said I changed my mind." Rocco barked defensively. "I just wanna make sure you two fucks are still serious about this." He smiled.

"Relax Rocco." Connor chuckled. "We'll talk about this later." He nodded toward Sunny who was too lost in thought to be paying attention.

"Huh? Oh! Ya, ya sure thing no problem." Rocco nodded quickly, lifting his beer to his lips and leaning back in his seat. "So is this the girl you to are ah…." He motioned between the brothers. Sunny's eyebrow rose as she popped back into attention and eyed Connor curiously.

"That you two are what?" She asked, taking a long sip from her beer. Murphy Lunged at her, pushing her into Connor with a grin.

"That were absolutely madly in love with!" Sunny laughed loudly, pushing his forehead away and shaking her head.

"Gimme a break." She smiled as Connor chuckled loudly next to her.

"Don't believe him?" He asked gently, looking over to her. Sunny rolled her eyes as she held Murphy back by his forehead as he puckered his lips, filling the booth with kissing noises as he pushed against her.

"Well I can honestly say he makes a compelling argument." She chuckled, pushing his face away and grabbing her beer.

"Hey Murph I hate to ask man, but I kind of need to steal you…uh.." His eyes flicked to Sunny for a moment before he lowered his gaze. "Well uh… no offence sweetheart but we got… um…"

"Don't hurt yourself Roc." Connor smiled. "I think the girl gets it." He grinned.

"Ahh ya," Rocco chuckled lightly as he slid out of the booth. "I know I know, Hey look sweetie I'm sorry about stealing yer ahh…" He pointed toward Murphy and nodded. "Well ya this guy, I'll have him back to ya." He smiled down at her as Murphy leaned over to kiss her cheek quickly before sliding out of the booth and following Rocco toward a neglected corner of the little pub.

"He's a nervous fellow." She snickered as she lifted her beer to her lips.

"Who Roc? He's a good guy." Connor smiled as he nudged her gently. "Don't be so quiet lass."

"Sorry." She laughed gently, shaking her head. "Got a lot on my mind."

"Yer old fella?''

"NO!" She laughed loudly. "God no."

"Then what is it girl?"

"Can I ask what you two have been up to lately?" Connor sighed gently and shrugged.

"Ya can ask all ya want girl, but I don't think ya want the answer to that."

"How do you know?" She cupped her beer and raised her eyebrow at him as he leaned back in the booth.

"Fair enough." He smiled. "Lemme talk ta Murph, then maybe well have a sit down or something." Sunny nodded, not sure if she liked the answer but on the other hand she couldn't be sure she wanted any answer for that matter. Between the gun's, blood and news reports she wasn't sure she really wanted to know what she had already come to understand.


	15. Uncertainty

**A/N - SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I know you all have been waiting patiently and I apologize for taking so long in getting this up. Its been a hectac month but I offer this as an apology. I know its short, the next chapter will be coming quickly, I PROMISE! But thank you so much for being loyal and understanding. I love you all and I sincerely hope you enjoy my little addition.**

The boys followed Sunny back to her place as the sun began to dwindle over the skyline, the soft patter of rain filled the air around them as they ducked out of the dismal weather and into the red brick building. Sunny threw open the door to her apartment and chuckled lightly as she slipped out of her wet coat and tossed it onto the floor.

She ran into the bathroom and began brushing the wet tangles from her hair as the boys spoke to each other in soft Italian from the other room. A smile crossed her lips as she grabbed a towel from the rack behind her and began to shake the water from her locks. She knew what they were talking about, Connor's promise to speak to Murphy and she felt herself growing excited at the prospect that maybe she would be brought deeper into their world. Somewhere behind her excitement Sunny felt a twinge of apprehension and fear at what they might tell her and as she hung her towel back in its rightful place she couldn't help but wonder if she truly wanted to know at all.

Their conversation grew louder and even though she didn't speak more than one or two of Italian it didn't take a genius to understand the undertones of their discussion.

"smussiamo la introduciamo in questa!" Murphy shouted softly.

Translation… We can't bring her into this.

"It' la s non gradice she' il ll li gira dentro." Connor argued.

…She won't turn us in.

"Smussiamo la abbiamo messa nel pericolo come quella." Murphy spoke softly.

.._Pericolo?_ She thought as they spoke quickly. _What does he mean danger?_ She wondered.

"Non la danneggierà per sapere." Connor offered. The sound of the kitchen chairs being dug across the floor filled the apartment in place of their words.

"You're right." Murphy whispered. "It won't hurt her to know." Murphy sighed loudly as Sunny placed her brush back onto the bathroom counter gently.

"Besides," Connor spoke so quietly that Sunny had to strain just to hear him. "That girl's crazy about us, it aint right to keep secrets." Murphy laughed gently, the sound of his zippo rang though the apartment and soon after the smell of cigarette smoke filled the air.

"Aye Con, but maybe this is one of those secrets worth keeping?" Sunny peered into the mirror, studying her reflection and her saddened face. She didn't want to know what they were keeping from her just as much as she did and it seemed that they were stuck in the same place right beside her.

"What harm could it do?" Connor asked gently as he lit his own cigarette. The apartment grew quiet as Sunny waited in the other room, nearly holding her breath as she listened for any sign that it was safe for her to join them.

"Lass," Murphy called gently. "Are ya coming out or did ya fall asleep in there?" Sunny chuckled as his words rang through the apartment, unsure of whether or not she wanted to hear what they had to say she walked slowly out of the tiny bathroom and joined them at the table nervously.

"What's the matter?" Connor asked gently as his brother reached over to light her cigarette. Sunny turned her attention to him, blowing a cloud of thick white smoke into the air as her expression turned to confusion.

"Do I look stressed or something?" She smirked.

"Not at all lass, but it aint hard ta see you got something on yer mind." Sunny shrugged, twirling her glowing cigarette between her fingers as she thought.

"It's just…" She started with a loud sigh. "You guys have been different the last week or so, like really different…"

"How so?" Murphy cut her off sharply. She turned her face to his and smiled.

"You don't talk much anymore, you come and go at weird times of the night and day," She turned to Connor and motioned toward his belt. "And you with the gun, since when is that normal?" She smiled.

"It is Boston lass." He grinned in response. Sunny chuckled lightly and nodded.

"I suppose that's as good an excuse as any but it doesn't change anything." Connor looked to his brother and sighed. She watched closely as the two held their own private conversation without saying a word. Eventually Murphy nodded and reached behind him, lifting a similar gun from his belt and placing it on the table. Connor followed suit and the boys settled to gaze at Sunny as she looked between them in confusion. "Ok, you both have guns… That's normal." She mused, reaching over to butt out her dying cigarette. She grabbed Murphy's pistol and lifted it in the air, remembering what little gun training she had as she ran her fingers over the cold steel before placing it back down in front of him. "Ok you guys are gonna have to give me just a little more than that."

"What more do ya want?" Murphy smiled as he leaned forward on the table. Sunny pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"I'll just say it," She sighed deeply. "What the fuck is going on with you two?" Her eyes darted between the brothers as they shot a quick glance to each other from across the table. Murphy shrugged and offered Connor a slight nod as he leaned back in his chair.

"All ya had to do was ask girl." Murphy grinned as she smirked and shook her head.

Connor began to regale her with tails of the morning after the bar fight. The Russians coming back for them, Connor doing what he had to do to save his brother; a noble act and one she couldn't blame him for. But things quickly changed to a tale of theft, a phantom phone call and a date at the Copley Plaza _Hotel,__their meeting with a gun runner and the bloodshed in between. As they regaled her with their tale, Murphy feeling the need to act out a scene from time to time; she felt herself feeling excited, curious, worried and at points a little sick. It sounded exciting, a life like superheroes but at the same time the knowledge existed that her boys, her beautiful Irish devils had taken lives. Granted they were the lives of very bad men but somehow that little detail remained to nag at her, eat at the edges of her mind until she couldn't sit in silence any longer. _

_"You killed people?" She asked quietly as Murphy tried his best to reenact their hotel encounter with Rocco._

_"What's that lass?" He looked up from the floor as Connor smacked his shoulder to get his attention. _

_"You killed people." It was more of a statement than a question. Murphy looked to his brother as he moved his feet underneath him and leaned on his knees. Connor sheepishly met her gaze and nodded gently. _

_"Aye." He whispered. "You ok?" He asked quickly, lighting two cigarettes and passing one back to his brother. _

_"Well…" She thought for a moment. "I guess I kind of already knew." She muttered, looking down at the table and taking a deep breath. "Of course I knew." She smiled weakly. "The midnight visits, the cryptic conversations… The guns." She shook her head gently before dropping her forehead onto the table. She listened as murphy stood from his spot, walking around her and taking his place in the chair next to hers. The smell of smoke filled the apartment, filled her lungs as they sat in silence. The brothers began to whisper back and forth gently, a conversation she couldn't follow even if she tried. It wasn't that they were speaking another language or being too quiet to hear but her mind was focused on other things, things to dark and heavy to pull herself away from. _

_"Are you going out again tonight?" She asked weakly, lifting her head from the table and snatching Connor's neglected cigarette from his fingertips. _

_"Aye." He whispered as he watched her every movement carefully. "Are ya alright girl?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Sunny looked up at him as he snatched his cigarette back and placed it between his lips, the faint line of her lipstick still visible on its filter as he took the last deep pull it had to offer before butting it out in the ashtray between them. _

_"I guess." She shrugged. _

_"Shit," Murphy groaned. "I knew we shouldn't have told her." _

_"Would ya rather be keepin secrets from her?" _

_"No, but I'd rather her not think of me as some fucking murderer either." _

_"Oh get off it." Connor barked loudly._

_"You get the fuck off it."_

_"BOYS!" Sunny shouted over them. She was in no mood for their antics, at least not right then and there. What she needed was time and as they looked at her quietly, waiting for her to speak it was easy for her to see that all she had to do was ask and her boys would gladly oblige, it was as simple as that. _

_"I don't think of you as a murderer, I…I don't know what to think." She smiled weakly. "Just give me some time." She spoke quietly, almost too quiet to hear but as Murphy stood from his seat, his face stained with regret she realized she was heard loud and clear. He walked around her slowly, grabbing his coat from the couch and throwing it over his shoulders, Connor reluctantly following his lead. _

_Sunny walked over to her boys as they finished gathering there things and stood in the doorway of her tiny apartment, looking to her for any sign of sudden acceptance of their new found work; She couldn't give it to them, not that she didn't want to but simply that she couldn't. This was big, huge even and not something she could simply brush under the rug. No, she needed time to put the pieces together and make things right for herself. _

_"We'll come see ya soon?" Connor spoke quietly. He wasn't demanding, wasn't imposing but simply asking for her permission; Something in his eyes begging her to be ok with it all and yet something knowing that that was too much for him to ask in that moment. She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip gently, nervously as a million thoughts began to circle her mind. "Right then." He sighed as he turned and followed his brother out of the tiny apartment, not one of them really sure if this would be the last time they saw each other. _


	16. Four leaf clover

The warm water of the shower trickled down her body warming her skin and pulling the ache of the day from her bones. Twenty three hours, fourteen minutes and thirty seven seconds had passed since her boys stepped out of her apartment but who was counting? She inhaled sharply and lowered her head under the water allowing it to soak her hair and cascade down her back in tiny rivulets.

_Twenty three hours, fifteen minutes and forty two seconds… _she couldn't get his face out of her mind, the pain it held and the fear in his eyes as he looked to her one last time. She felt her cheeks warm as the familiar sting of tears began to burn behind her eyes.

_Twenty three hours, eighteen minutes and thirteen seconds… _ Sunny wiped her eyes, turned the water off and pulled back the shower curtain. She reached for a towel and began to dry off as the swirl of steam danced around her in the tiny bathroom. She stepped into her dark pajama bottoms and pulled a pink tank top over her head before combing through her hair one last time.

_Twenty three hours, nineteen minutes and twelve seconds…._ Sunny sniffled lightly and opened the bathroom door, shivering as a flood of cold air hit her skin. The apartment slowly filled with the scent of strawberry shampoo as she turned off the light and sleepily walked toward her bedroom, pushing the door open lightly and reaching over to flip on the light.

_Twenty three hours, twenty one minutes and fifteen seconds… _The phone rang from the living room as she tossed her wet towel into the laundry basket that sat at the foot of her bed.

"Hello?" She whispered as she held it up to her ear. A tiny crackle of static came from the other end.

"Hey there beautiful." Her heart fluttered in her chest as she sat down on the couch and twisted the phones cord with her finger. "How are you?" His voice was quiet, raspy and tired as he spoke. Sunny listened to the sound of his breath for a moment before answering him.

"Fine." She smiled. "I miss you." She added quietly. She could hear him smile as she leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"We miss you too."

"Where are you?"

"At Rocco's, Murph's passed out and I was wondering…" He trailed off. A soft sigh came from the other end before the unmistakable sound of his zippo being lit broke the silence.

"You want to come over?" He chuckled lightly.

"Well I was just gonna ask if ya knew the score for the Bruin's game last night but since yer offering." Sunny laughed lightly as she stretched out across the couch. "I'd love to see ya miss."

"I'd like that too." She spoke softly.

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Tell her I said hi!" Murphy shouted sleepily from somewhere in the distance.

"Did ya get that?" Sunny laughed loudly.

"Give him the phone." She smiled. She listened as Connor moved around and tripped over something, the sound of beer bottles falling over and rustling rang over the phone.

"Why are ya giving it to me?"

"Just take it she wants to talk to ya." Sunny chuckled as they bantered back and forth.

"Not a good idea Con, I'm piss fucking drunk."

"Just take the fucking phone before I beat the shit outta ya with it."

"Hey girl." Murphy spoke groggily after a few minutes of shuffling.

"Hey baby." She teased. He smirked loudly and groaned as he stood.

'Baby…" He repeated. "I like that." She listened as he lit himself a cigarette and found a place to sit. She heard a door open and close, her heart doing another tiny summersault as she realized it was Connor making his way to her. "How ya been?"

"I've been ok. Told Connor I missed you."

"Is that right." He chuckled lightly. "I'm sure it's just me ya miss."

"Oh you know it." She teased.

"listen, can I tell ya something."

"Sure." She spoke as she tried to make the phones cord reach over to her tiny dining room table.

"I just wanted to tell ya I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

"Into what?" She asked confused as she balanced on the tip of her toes and reached for the pack of smokes just barely out of her reach. She felt like a ballerina as she tried her best to reach them without putting down the phone.

"What we talked about the last time I saw ya."

"Oh." She grunted as she finally managed to reach her pack. "That…" She trailed off as she lifted a cigarette from the pack and lit it. "No Murphy, I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

"You're not mad?"

"I was never mad." She smiled as she blew out a small cloud of thick white smoke. "Just shocked."

"Are ya ok now?" He asked softly. Sunny smiled as she stared thoughtfully at the glowing cherry of her cigarette.

"You know," She sighed happily. "I think I am."

"Ya? You promise?" He smirked.

"I promise."

"That's good ta hear. Listen I'm gonna go back to sleep know, Con should be there soon."

"Will you come see me tomorrow?" He chuckled as she twisted the phone chord in her fingers.

"Aye, but do me a favor."

"Ok."

"Be naked when I get there." Sunny smiled as her face warmed with the deep blush that began coloring her cheeks. She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone before unlocking the front door and laying back down on the couch. She nestled herself into comfort and closed her eyes as she flicked off the small lamp behind her, she didn't quite know how long it would take Connor to get to her place and all she had meant to do was rest her eyes but as these things usually were Sunny drifted off to sleep.

"That was easy." She stirred gently as the sound of someone whispering behind her broke the silence of the dark apartment. The front door clicked shut and she opened her eyes as the sound of footsteps moved closer.

"Connor?" She whispered. Sunny sat up and rubbed her eyes gently. "I must have fell asleep I'm sorry." She smiled as she got to her feet. Just as soon as she stood she was pushed back onto the couch and blinded slightly as he reached over and turned on the little table lamp.

"Connor?" He barked. "That Irish son of a bitch. Sunny you are a piece of work."

"What are you doing here Eric?" She asked trying desperately to disguise the fear in her voice. He paced in front of her for a moment, the smell of whiskey wafting off of him and nearly choking her as she brought her legs up to her chest and watched him carefully.

"I came by to see you, is that a crime." She looked up at him, her face twisted with fear as he glared down at her.

"It is when you're breaking in to someone's house." She barked as she reached for the phone. Before she could dial he ripped it from her hands and out of the wall.

"Who, who are you calling?" He smirked. "Huh? Your boyfriend? One of those two Irish fucks?" He bent down and grabbed her arms, lifting her from the couch and holding her just inches from his face. "Or is there another guy I should know about?" He spat as she squirmed in his grip.

"Let GO OF ME!" She cried as she tried to free herself.

"WHY? So you can run off with some other prick? YOU BELONG TO ME!" He shouted as backhanded her and threw her to the ground. Eric dropped to his knees and pushed her onto her back, pinning her arms at her side as he climbed on top of her. "Seems to me like you've forgotten that girly." He snarled as she kicked and fought against his grip.

"Eric let me go." She growled as he began pulling at her shirt.

"Someone's gotta teach you a lesson." He smirked as he ripped the sheer fabric of her tank top. Sunny cried out as he lifted her leg and landed a well-placed shot between his, his eyes crossed and his face twisted with pain as he rolled off of her. She wriggled out from underneath him and got to her feet but before she could get far he grabbed at her ankle, tripping her and pulling her back to the ground.

She screamed as he climbed on top of her and began pulling at her pajama bottoms. She scratched and clawed at his face as he covered her mouth.

"Hold still you little bitch." He snarled as he tried to hold her still. Sunny felt a wave of relief wash over her as she heard the door open, within seconds Eric was off of her and she scrambled away from them to catch her breath. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He shouted as Connor lifted him to his feet, his gun pressed firmly against the drunkard's temple.

"Ya didn't tell me you'd have company?" he smirked as Eric fought against him. Sunny breath heavily as she reached up and wiped the slight trickle of blood from her lip.

"Wasn't expecting him." Sunny breathed as Eric struggled against her tall blond savior.

"Listen Eric, Would ya mind telling me just what it was you were doing when I got here?" He asked with a smile.

"None of your fucking business." Eric spat.

"Well no I think it is my fucking business seeing as how it looked like you were about ta hurt my girl." Connor growled as he pressed the gun harder into Eric's temple. "Now, you can argue that point all ya want but I've been friendly with ya up till now and quite frankly," He paused as he pushed Eric to the ground and kicked him hard in the ribs. "Well I've gotten a bit fucking tired of seeing ya." He smiled as he bent over the gasping man.

Connor reared back and kicked him once more in the stomach. Sunny watched curiously as Eric stood and knocked Connor to the ground, their battle for dominance playing out on the floor of her tiny apartment. It didn't take Connor long before he had Eric on his back and it was quicker still that he grabbed his gun and slammed it into the side of his head.

She backed into the kitchen table, giving them room as Connor stood and pulled the dazed man to his feet. "Alright I think that's enough of ya." He smiled as he drug the drunken man out of the tiny apartment and gave him a gently shove down short staircase. "Are ya breathing?" He called down. Sunny chuckled lightly as Eric groaned gently from outside her open door. Connor shrugged and shut the door and double checked the lock.

"Is he alive?"

"He was standin when I closed the door." Connor shrugged as he dropped his weapon on the tiny living room table. Sunny wrapped her arms around her bare stomach as Connor looked over at her from the other end of the room, her tank top in tatters on the floor and the sudden chill of the apartment air making her wish suddenly that it wasn't.

"What are you staring at?" She smiled as he slid out of his coat and tossed it on the back of the couch. Connor shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What?" He smirked. "I just rescued ya, haven't seen ya in a few day's and I missed the hell out of you girl." She chuckled as he rambled on. "At least let me look at ya." She blushed slightly as she bit her lip and reached down to undo the string of her bottoms. They fell to the floor and Connor's eyebrow rose slightly as she stepped out of them.

"Notice anything different?" She smirked as she stepped closer. His eyes darted toward her hips as she sauntered over to him.

"When did ya get that?"

"This morning." She smiled. Connor reached down and ran his thumb over the small patch of inked skin just above her hip. A pair of four leaf clovers, tiny and hidden from the world lay permanently etched into her skin, a memento of her boys and her momentary bad decision.

"It's a good look for ya." He smirked as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I ever tell ya I got a thing for tattoos?"

"Who? You? I never knew." She smiled playfully. Connor leaned in and without a word gently brushed his lips against hers. She fell into his kiss and gripped onto him tightly as he reached down and lifted her into his arms. Pulling away, she bit her lip gently and sighed as he carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them.


	17. Secrets

"That ASSHOLE!" Sunny growled as she paced the room quickly, paying no mind to Connor as he kicked off his shoes and watched her fuming from the other end of the room. He stretched himself across her bed, leaning back against the wall behind it as she grumbled.

"Something on yer mind lass?" He chuckled. Sunny stopped midstride and turned to face him.

"You know it's one thing to be a pain in the ass when you're with someone but it's something COMPLETELY different to break into their house after you've broken up to attack them and just be… be a dick you know."

"Sunny…" Connor tried softly to get her attention as she growled and grumbled, pacing at the foot of her bed.

"I mean who does that?" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Sunny." He chuckled.

"It takes a special kind of asshole to even consider…"

"SUNNY!" He interrupted her. She stopped her stride and turned to face him, she had almost forgotten he was there amidst her tirade. A shy smile came over her as he shook his head. "Forget about it girl, he's gone."

"I know." She sighed. "But you have to admit that was a pretty big dick move." He nodded gently before lifting his finger to motion her over, a devilish grin crossing his face.

"I know lass." He smiled as she crawled onto the bed and moved toward him. "But I didn't come here to talk about yer ex." She threw her leg over his hip and smiled down at him as he rested his hands on her thighs. She reached down and grabbed his hands lifting them as she laced her fingers with his and pulled him up to meet her.

"Why did you come here then?" She grinned playfully. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight against his frame as he reached up to brush her hair away from her face.

"I missed you." He smiled as she ran her fingers through his messy blond hair.

"It's only been a day."

"It was enough." He leaned in, kissing her softly as he gripped her tight and rolled her onto her back. Sunny closed her eyes and smiled as she prepared herself but just as his lips began to trail down the soft skin of her neck he pulled away, leaving her wanting and groaning in disappointment.

"What is it?" She breathed as he lifted himself and stared off toward her bedroom door.

"Did ya hear that?" He asked quickly as he turned his attention back to her. Sunny lifted herself and gripped the back of his neck, shaking her head as she pulled him into her kiss. He relaxed in her grip but it wasn't long before he shot up again.

"What now?" She chuckled.

"I know I heard something."

"There's nothing there." She smiled as she lifted herself once again. She cupped his face gently and pulled him into her, determined not to let anything ruin their moment as she reached down, running her hands under his shirt and pulling him tight against her. Just as she began to lose herself in the moment a loud crash came from the living room and Sunny gasped as Connor, in one quick motion jumped from the bed and grabbed his pistol from her dresser. She watched him carefully as he moved toward the door and pressed himself against it, listening carefully as he wrapped his hand around the doorknob. He lifted his finger to his lips, silencing her as he quietly opened the door and stepped outside.

Sunny held her breath as she waited; the room became deathly silent as she watched the open door and listened for something, anything to tell her that everything was ok. She dropped her head onto her pillow and groaned quietly as she closed her eyes and shook her head. It had been nearly two days since she'd seen him and she couldn't even enjoy his company in silence, it was enough to frustrate any woman.

"Jesus Murph what are ya thinking?" She shot up, her heart thundered in her chest as they shouted softly from the other room.

"Thinking I might've broken her lamp."

"Jesus Murph," Connor sighed as Sunny climbed from her bed, stopping at her mirror for a moment to comb her fingers through her hair. "I could've shot you just now."

"Ya but you didn't." Murphy chuckled as she pulled the door open wide and stepped out. "Pussy." He smirked, playfully slapping his brother on the cheek as he moved around him. In three large strides Murphy made his way toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into him.

"What are ya doing here?" She smiled as he placed her on her feet and held her close.

"Rocc was snoring like a son of a bitch, figured if I wasn't getting any sleep might as well come and say hi." He smiled playfully as he leaned in and nibbled her neck gently. Sunny reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tight and closing her eyes as she breathed him in and relished the feel of his arms around her waist.

"Hold on there Murph," Connor chuckled as he separated them gently. "Yer forgetin I was here first." He eyed his brother carefully as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Sunny chuckled lightly, her cheeks warming as the thought of her boys fighting over her brought a blush to her face.

"Aye," Murphy nodded as his eyes turned toward Sunny. He bit his lip slightly as he took her in and for the first time Sunny felt herself growing slightly embarrassed about her lack of clothing. "I told ya to be naked when I got here but I'll tell ya lass," He shook his head as he reached up and rubbed his bottom lip gently. His smile was enough to make her knees feel weak and in that moment Sunny felt as if Connor was the only thing keeping her on her feet. "I think I kind of like this better." He grinned, motioning toward the lacy black underwear and matching bra that barely covered her.

"Why'd ya come Murph?" The frustration was thick in Connors voice as his brother slowly and reluctantly turned his attention away from her.

"What?" He smirked. "I told ya I came to say hi."

"Why are you so defensive?" Sunny asked him playfully as she looked up at Connor.

"We were kind of in the middle of something." He laughed lightly. "You have to admit hes got quite the knack for interrupting things." Murphy chuckled and pulled of his coat.

"Ya but you have to admit that the last time didn't turn out so bad." He smiled as he tossed his coat onto the couch and took a step toward them. Connor smiled and shrugged.

"I'll give ya that." Sunny wormed her way from Connors grip and eyed him seductively as she took a few steps back. "Where ya going girl?"

"If you two are going to argue over who gets me," She grinned playfully. "Then I'll just go and lay down until you make up your minds." She bit her lip and sucked in a deep breath as her heart began to race. She'd never experienced anything like she had felt with her boys and as she inched closer to her bedroom door her thoughts began to travel back to the night she didn't have to choose between them and her body grew warm, a blush covering her at the thought. The boys eyed each other, a grin passed between them as she turned around and walked into her room.

"Rock paper scissors?" Murphy whispered quickly. Sunny pressed herself against the wall next to her door and listened closely as they tried to make up there minds.

"You always fucking pick rock, that;s hardly fair now is it." Connor argued softly.

"Fuck you I do not."

"Ok fine let's do it then." She listened carefully as they began there game.

"One, two, three, go." They whispered in unison.

"See, fucking rock what did I tell you."

"Only because you mentioned it." Murphy argued. "Lets go again, two out of three I'll beat ya."

"Like hell."

"Like hell yerself yer just afraid I'll win."

"Bullshit I know you wont." Connor chuckled lightly.

"Prove it then."

"Are you two really going to argue all night?" The room went silent and Sunny slipped onto her bed, a smile crossing her lips as she waited for them.

"Just a sec." Connor called back to her quickly. "This is why I don't fucking play with you, you always fucking pick rock and you always fucking get pissed when I win."

"I never get pissed."

"Is that right?" Sunny stood from her bed as they argued in the other room, there shouts and accusations getting louder as the fight droned on. She stormed out of the room, a smile on her face as she stepped in between them and reached up, pulling Connor into a deep kiss. He cupped her face, pulling her tighter to him as she bit his bottom lip gently and pulled away. She flashed him a grin before turning toward Murphy and offering him the same gesture. His hands slid down her back, cupping her ass as he pulled her tightly into him and as he opened his mouth against hers she could feel her pulse race with anticipation.

It was harder to pull away from him but as she finally managed Sunny took both her boys by the hand and began to pull them toward her bedroom. "Bad time to fight boys." She bit her lip gently as they followed her eagerly.

"Aye." Connor smiled. Sunny led them into the room and shut the door behind them, her stomach twisting and turning as they watched her eagerly. Two pairs of beautiful eyes burning through her as she backed herself against the bedroom door. "What's the matter lass?" An embarrassed chuckled escaped her lips as she looked down and bit her lip gently.

"Is it bad if I say I don't really know what to do?" Murphy shook his head as he looked toward his brother.

"Go on, I interrupted." Connor shrugged and stepped toward her, his hands squeezing her hips gently as he pressed her back into the door and kissed her hungrily. She fell into him, sighing softly as he licked and sucked on her bottom lip. Connor reached down and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand as his lips trailed down her neck. She looked over his shoulder as he ravished her, her eyes locked with Murphy's devilish blues as Connors free hand explored her body, setting her senses on fire.

She moaned slightly and bit her lip as Murphy watched them, something about his eyes locked on hers heightened what she felt under Connor's grip. He let go of her wrist and reached behind her, lifting her slightly, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She opened her eyes to Murphy one last time as Connor pressed into her and nipped her neck gently. He lowered her onto her feet and pulled her away from the door slightly, grinning down at her as he planted one last slow kiss on her lips before turning her toward his brother. Murphy took her gratefully, his eyes burned with lust as he reached behind her, gripping her ass once again and pulling her tight against him.

"My turn." Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as he spoke. Murphy picked her up, gently dropping her onto the bed as he pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes as he lifted her leg around his hip, the feel of his jeans rubbing against the sensitive skin of her thighs was nearly enough to drive her mad and she gripped him tight as he nipped gently at her collarbone. She felt the bed lower slightly next to them as his hands explored nearly every inch of her bare skin and in a flash, an instant Murphy pulled her up and cupped her face, pulling her lips to his.

She sighed as Connors hands gently grazed her back, undoing the clasp of her bra before sliding the strap from her shoulder and placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Murphy pulled her onto his lap, his hands reaching up to cup her breast as he trailed a line of soft kisses down her chest. Connor slid the tiny bra from her shoulders, his hands resting on her hips as Murphy looked up at her before leaning down to pull the tiny bra from her body with his teeth.

Connor pulled her back gently as she watched Murphy toss her bra onto the floor, she leaned back against him, reaching behind her to grip the back of his neck as Murphy began to lick and suck at her overly sensitive breast. She breathed heavily, moaning softly as Connors hand trailed down her stomach, playing gently at the hem of her lace panties. She dug her nails into the back of his neck as he reached between her legs and rubbed gently, Murphy never loosing his concentration as she bucked gently against Connors grip.

She closed her eyes allowing the boys to take over, doing as they pleased and enjoying every second of it. Sunny was lowered gently onto her back, a blur of teeth and fingertips danced over her body as she struggled to keep her eyes closed, gripping tight whoever was closest. She lifted her hips as a pair of eager hands tugged at her panties, pulling them from her body and soon after a pair of lips trailing kisses and soft nibbles over her thighs.

There was something utterly and completely exciting about not knowing who's hands were caressing her, who's lips were locked fiercely on her thighs... She reached down, tangling her fingers in his hair as he breathed hot against her, barely inches away from her aching body and showing no signs of inching closer as she bit her lip and groaned slightly.

"Patience lass." Murphy spoke slyly, a slight chuckle escaped him as she groaned unhappily. She felt his fingers dancing around her hips as she tangled her fingers in his hair, silently begging for him.

"Ignore him." Connor chuckled as he reached over, pulling her face to his and kissing her softly. She lost herself in him as his kiss became hungry wanting, she tried desperately to ignore Murphy as he kissed and licked at her, willfully neglecting the one part of her that craved his attention, that ached with every movement.

"Please." She whispered as she broke away from Connors kiss, her fingers tangled tightly in Murphy's beautiful dark locks. Sunny cried out as he flicked his tongue quickly against her, tasting her and sending a shock through her.

"All ya had to do was ask girl." He smirked against her as he gripped her hips and went to work. She bucked against him gently, closing her eyes and moaning softly into Connors kiss. She reached over, tugging at Connors shirt and failing to pull it off of him as Murphy began to move faster making it nearly impossible for her to move. Murphy's fingers dug into her hips as she inched closer and closer, groaning and sighing with her as she bucked against him gently. "Ah fuck this." He groaned as he released her and slid his way up her body lifting her leg around his hip as he positioned himself.

She reached down and undid his belt quickly, feeling his body tense with anticipation as he kissed and sucked at her neck. She lifted herself gently and pushed his too big jeans from his hips as he cupped the side of her face and kissed her in thanks and it wasn't long before he pulled her onto his lap, gripping her hips tightly as he slid into her. She pulled him tight against her as he rocked her back and forth, crying out as he gripped her tight, it wasn't long before she felt Connors hands around her hips, pulling her gently back against him. She closed her eyes and kept her pace as he kissed and nibbled at her neck, his hands sliding gently down her body and snaking between her legs.

He rubbed her softly as she moved, begging her to cum as he nipped gently at her earlobe and she cried out, reaching down to grip his hand as she felt her body shake and shudder with sweet release. The boys passed her off and tortured her senses almost as if making a game of who could make her scream the loudest, a game she was more than happy to play and as the sun came up around them, filling the room with soft streams of sunlight Sunny found herself tangled between them, unable to think and unable to move even the smallest muscle.

Murphy slept silently behind her, his arm draped over her side as she passed a cigarette back to Connor with a smile. "He passed out quick." She spoke quietly.

"Aye." He chuckled. "He was piss drunk when he got here, I'm surprised he made it as long as he did." He butted out his cigarette and placed the ashtray on the table behind him before scooting closer to her and planting a soft kiss to her dry, satisfied lips. "He must really like ya." He added with a chuckle.

"You think so?" She smirked.

"Aye, I know so."

"What's he said?" She asked with a smile. Connor reached over and planted a kiss on her forehead before pulling her blanket up around the three of them.

"He says a lot of things."

"Nothing you're gonna tell me though?" She smirked.

"It's not up to me to say lass, that's between you two."

"Ok," She smiled shyly. "What about you then?"

"Oh well I think yer alright." Sunny laughed loudly as she reached over and smacked his arm playfully.

"Just alright?"

"Just tell er ya love er and get it over with." Murphy groaned from behind her, pulling her tight against him as she laughed.

"You just shut the fuck up and go back ta sleep."

"I am sleeping."

"The hell you are." Connor barked.

"OK, house rule!" Sunny interrupted him. "No fighting when I'm stuck in between you two." She laughed as she dropped her head onto her pillow.

"Then tell him ta quit being a fuckin pain."

"I happen to think he's adorable." She smirked. Murphy nuzzled against her and before long the room was filled with the sound of his soft snoring behind her. She took Connors hand in hers, kissing his knuckles before letting it go and staring up at him.

"What?" He asked with a smile as she gazed at him.

"Is it true what he said?" Connors cheeks turned red as he turned his face away from her. "You're blushing!" She smiled. "It is true."

"Ok, alright maybe I do love ya but ya tell anyone that I blush like a girl and it'll be the end of ya." He smirked as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Secrets safe with me." She smiled as she pressed her hand over her heart.

"What about you lass?" He asked nervously. Sunny shrugged as a smile crept across her lips.

"Is it any secret that I'm crazy about you, both of you."

"No, I guess not." Sunny reached over, pulling him close as she closed her eyes and breathed him in. It was hard to picture any kind of life without her Irish devils but little did she know that things in her seemingly perfect world were about to be turned completely upside down.

**A/N I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Ok so I know I have been awful about reliable updates and I know I left you all waiting for this one for a while and I am so sorry. I went through a very bad breakup not that long ago and honestly I wanted nothing to do with romance of any kind so unfortunately that meant that Addicted fell to the wayside BUT recently I am feeling much better and finding a lot of comfort amidst a certain few Irish hotties. I promise to be better about this from here on, scouts honer and I hope you accept my sincerest apologies :) **

**XOXO**

**Penelope**


	18. The road less traveled

Three days had passed and yet another big job had stripped Sunny of her boys but this time was different. She knew that they would be back, she knew that they thought of her as she thought of them and most of all that Connor did in fact blush like a girl.

She found herself at Mcginty's just before closing time and for the first time in her short string of visits the bar was nearly empty. She sat alone nursing her beer as Doc tended to his bar with a whistle.

"Do you think they'll be in?" She smiled as she took a long and thoughtful sip. The old man shrugged gently as he placed a newly clean glass behind the bar and began working on the next as if the line never ended.

"I suppose its possible isn't it." He smiled. "Anyting's possible." He chuckled lightly. She nodded as she traced the rim of her glass with her finger, a smile crossing her lips and a blush warming her face as the thought of her boys ran gracefully through her mind. "They got ya by the heart now do they?" He smiled, placing his work to the side and leaning over the bar to face her. Sunny smiled nervously and nodded.

"I guess."

"Ya guess?" He smiled. "No I think you know, in fact I'm sure of it."

"A bit nosy tonight aren't ya Doc." She smiled brightly as she fished through her purse for a pack of smokes.

"All these years as a b...bartender and ya learn a thing or two." He smiled as he held up a freshly lit match and passed her an ashtray.

"Like what?"

"Oh just a bit of th...th..this and th..th..thth..that."

"Well what is this and that?" She smiled as she took a deep pull off of her cigarette.

"Ya learn to read people." He began as he grabbed his glass and mindfully went back to work. "It's easy to tell how a person is feeling, if they've had a bad d..dd...day an what not." He placed the glass behind the bar and tossed his towel behind him with a smile. "I can t..t..tell yer missin em."

"Can you?"

"Oh yes." He nodded with a smile.

"Am I that obvious?" She chuckled nervously.

"No, not really but ya have asked about them more than once." Sunny laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She snickered.

"Don't be lass." Doc smiled warmly as he reached over to pat her hand. "I've known th...th..those boys since they were just out of high sc.. school and I ain't never seen no one c...ca...care about them th..the way you have."

"Really?"

"It's the t..t..tttruth." He smiled. "They talk about you fondly."

"I know." She smiled as she lifted her glass to her lips and cleared the last of the dark brown liquid, wincing as it burned her throat. "I better get back." She smiled as she stood from the bar and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"You be .cccareful now."

"I will." She waved back at him as she opened the door, flooding the tiny bar with the dim glow of the streetlight outside. It was a quick walk home and Sunny was relieved to be inside as the clouds ripped open and drenched the Boston streets outside.

"Barely missed it." She chuckled to herself as she locked the door behind her and flipped on the lights. It wasn't long before the phone rang and eagerly she jumped onto the couch and lifted the receiver to her ear. "Hello?" The sound of heavy breathing came through the other end. "Hello?"

"Lass..." Connor breathed quietly.

"Connor?" She shot up as the pain in his voice rang through. "Are you ok?"

"No." He groaned as she listened carefully. "Well, I suppose we're alive."

"I gathered as much, what's wrong?"

"Can't talk over the phone, it's not safe."

"Ok where are you?" Sunny waited nervously as he whispered to his brother on the other end. "Connor?"

"Downtown, near the bar there's a hotel." He spoke slowly as she grabbed her coat and slipped her shoes back onto her feet. "Red roof, one story it's hard to miss."

"Ok, I'll be there." She slammed the phone down on it's base and without even stopping to lock the door behind her made her way out of her building and into the pouring rain. Her thoughts were scrambled, worried as she jogged back toward Mcginty's searching for the red roof he told her to look for. With every passing building she found herself growing more and more worried, desperate to know what had happened, to know that they were ok.

She jogged passed the little Irish pub and as she rounded the corner, like an oasis to a dying man she smiled and broke into a dead run toward the tiny hotel. "Fuck." She groaned as she ran through the parking lot and realized she had no idea what room they were in but it wasn't long before one of the door's cracked open and an old man stepped out into the rain, motioning for her to come inside.

"Are ya Sunny?" She nodded. "Good, get inside sweetheart it's rainin sometin awful out here." She nodded in thanks and moved passed him, more than just a little confused as she stepped into the tiny hotel room and pulled off her coat as he shut the door behind her.

"Hey lass." Connor smiled from a tiny table near the window. He butted out his cigarette and held his arms out to her as she ran to him and knelt down, wrapping her arms around his neck. He groaned and winced at her touch but made no effort to release her as she loosened her grip.

"Are you ok?" She whispered as she pulled away and ran her hand down the side of his bruised and tired face. He nodded, cupping his hand over hers and kissing the tips of her fingers lightly.

"Aye, were fine. A little banged up is all." It wasn't until she stood that she noticed the blood that stained his jeans and the bandages on his arm and it was everything she had not to cry, not to freak out and most of all not to ask.

"Murphy?" She turned quickly as the bathroom door flew open angrily, and the answer to her question stepped out. Bruised, beaten and covered in blood she wasn't so sure was his own Murphy dropped himself at the foot of the bed closest to him and looked up at her.

"I'm ok girl." he whispered but it wasn't the Murphy she had come to know at all. His voice was dead, emotionless and the spark in his eye that she had grown to love had become dull and barely shined as he turned his face to the ground.

"Where's Rocco?" She asked turning back to Connor. "He did go with you this time right? Is he ok?" Connor turned his eyes to the floor and shook his head gently.

"It's my fault."

"No it's not." Connor barked gently as his attention flipped to Murphy.

"Ya it is, I told him to come along, I told him what we were doing if I hadn't brought him in."

"Murph shut it, there's nothin ya could have done about it. Rocc came because he wanted to." Sunny stepped over to Murphy slowly and sat down next to him as he shook his head.

"I got him killed." Sunny took his hand in hers and lifted his swollen knuckles to her lips, kissing them gingerly, careful not to hurt him. He smiled in thanks before pulling his hand away and pulling her into a soft hug.

"Connor's right." She whispered as he sobbed gently into her shoulder. "There's nothing you could have done."

"Ya weren't there lass." He whispered as he pulled her tight.

"No but I know Rocco doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do, it was his choice to go." He pulled away and nodded gently as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"She's right." Connor spoke quietly from behind us.

"Aye." Murphy nodded. He looked up at Sunny a weak smile crossing his lips as he cupped her face and pulled her toward him, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, her cheek, her lips. She closed her eyes and breathed him in as he lingered there for a moment before resting his forehead on hers and running his hand gently over her hair. She had never seen him so soft, so weak; usually it was Murphy who smiled the most but seeing him upset was something she was never and could never be prepared for. It wasn't until she felt a soft stream of tears staining her cheeks that she realized just how much it had hurt to see him the way he was.

"What's wrong lass?" An unfamiliar voice broke the silence between them. She turned to the old man who sat quietly across from Connor and shrugged.

"I just, wait..." She sniffed loudly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Who are you?" Her eyes flicked to Connor as Murphy turned to face them.

"This is our dad." Connor smiled lightly as he pointed toward him. Sunny sat stunned for a moment before a smile crossed her lips.

"Wait, what?"

"It's a long story girl." Murphy whispered as he leaned in to kiss her cheek once again.

"He almost killed us." Connor chuckled as he lit himself another cigarette.

"Aye," Murphy nodded, a bit of life returned to his eyes as he laid back and smiled over at her. "It was kind of funny actually."

"How is that funny?" She chuckled as she grabbed her coat from the floor and fished out her own pack of cigarettes, allowing Murphy to light it for her.

"You shoulda been there lass." He smiled lightly as he shoved the lighter back in his pocket.

"The fuck are you talkin about she'd ave gotten herself killed."

"Hey now, give me some credit." She argued with a smile.

"Der was a reason you called her over here, maybe it's best not ta forget." The old man eyed Connor sternly as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry da." Connor nodded as he put out his cigarette and stood from the table. Sunny watched him closely as he moved toward the bed and sat down next to her, planting a kiss on her cheek as Murphy sat up to join them.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly as she butted out her smoke in the ashtray he offered and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We wanted to ask you somethin." He spoke in barely more than a whisper as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight to him.

"We got another job, one last one ta do." Murphy added as he took her hand in his. Sunny lifted her head and looked over at him.

"No, not after this."

"We have to lass, for Rocc." Connor added.

"But..."

"It'll be safe, trust us." She looked at each of her boys and the sincerity in there eyes somehow managed to comfort her as she waited for someone to speak.

"You don't want me to help you do you?" She grimaced as she thought about what they might ask.

"No," Connor laughed. "I... we wouldn't do that to ya."

"Aye," Murphy added. "we wouldn't put ya in that kind of danger." Sunny nodded as she rested her head on Connors shoulder once again.

"When?" She asked quietly as he held her tight.

"Not for a while lass," Murphy added quietly. "Still got a lot of planning ta do."

"Ok," She whispered. "But what did you want to ask me." She asked as she looked up at Connor, worry in his eyes as he moved away from her slightly and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Da thing is, we gotta hide out fer a while."

"Da cop's are lookin fer us, it's not safe ta be walkin around."

"So are you gonna stay here?"

"No." Murphy answered quickly as he shook his head. "We figure its best to keep movin, go from place ta place till the job's done."

"Ok."

"But we can't be comin ta see ya, it's not safe for anyone." Connor added gently as he took her hand in his. Sunny nodded and prepared herself for the worst, she knew deep down that the chances of this lasting forever were slim and she closed her eyes as she swallowed the worst of her fears and fought back the pain that threatened to crush her.

"Do you want me to go away?"

"NO!" Sunny's eyes shot open as her boys answered in unison.

"Ok," She chuckled lightly, a breath of relief escaped her as she smiled.

"No not at all lass." Connor smiled as he leaned in, planting a soft kiss to her temple.

"We want ya to come with us." Murphy added as he took her hand in his.

"Come with you were?"

"Don't know yet, we'll be around Boston till the time is right..." Connor began.

"Then after dat who knows."

"Home." The old man piped up from the table as he filled the air with a thick strong smelling cloud of cigar smoke. "We'll go home boys." He smiled.

"Where's home?" She asked quietly.

"Ya got me there." Connor smiled as he looked toward his dad.

"Ireland." Connor nodded as his eyes flicked back to Sunny.

"Wait, you want me to go with you to another country?" She half exclaimed.

"Sounds pretty bad when you put it that way." Murphy chuckled as she looked back and forth between them. Sunny stood from the bed and grabbed her coat, pulling it on without a word as she sucked in a few deep breaths. "What's the matter lass?"

"I'm not saying no, I just need some fresh air or something..." She motioned toward the door.

"Can I join you?" Connor asked softly from the bed.

"Fuck you I was gonna ask."

"Don't be such a pain in the fucking arse."

"FUCK YOU!"

"BOYS!" Sunny shouted over them as there insults threatened to turn into violence. "You both can come for all I give a shit I just need to be outside." She smiled gently as she turned around and pulled open the door. Sunny stepped outside, counting her blessings that the rain had died down quite a bit since she arrived, leaving her free to wonder the parking lot without getting soaked. It wasn't long before the sound of footsteps filled the air around her and a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her back into him.

"Where's Connor?" She smiled as he rocked her gently, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"How'd you know?"

"Your tattoo." She smirked as she ran her fingers over his hand. She laced her fingers with his and began to pull him back toward the building, seating herself on the curb and pulling him down next to her.

"What's on yer mind girl?" He asked quietly as he wrapped his arm around his legs. Sunny sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I don't want to loose you, either of you." She stared down at her feet as she spoke.

"Then come with us." He shrugged.

"But Boston is my home." She looked up at him pleadingly.

"Then stay here." He shrugged. Sunny chuckled and shoved him playfully as he smiled over at her.

"You're not making this easy." She smirked as the hotel room door opened behind them. She turned to see Connor stepping out into the night, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "I don't know what to do." She turned her eyes back to Murphy and sighed as she leaned against him.

"You don't have to decide right now." Connor shrugged as he sat down on the other side of her. Sunny sat up and nodded gently, rolling to the side and resting her head against his shoulder.

"When are you moving?" She whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight.

"Tomorrow night maybe."

"That's what da want's." Murphy nodded.

"I have to go home tonight."

"Why?" Connor whispered as she sat up and sighed.

"If I do go I have to say goodbye, I have to get my things."

"Can't take much lass." Connor shrugged lightly as she swiped the cigarette from his fingertips and took a deep pull.

"I know, just my backpack but I can't go empty handed."

"So yer coming?" Murphy asked excitedly, scooting closer to her as she passed the cigarette back to Connor.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I mean I want to..." She trailed off as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I love you," She turned her eyes to Murphy. "both of you."

"We love ya to lass." Murphy smiled as he leaned in, planting a soft kiss to her temple. Sunny turned her head and found his lips, pulling him into her and sighing as he cupped her face with his tattooed hand. It wasn't long before she pulled away and turned to Connor, offering him the same gesture and pulling away with a smile.

"I have to go." She added quietly as she got to her feet.

"Will we see you again?" Murphy asked quietly as he stood to meet her, Connor not far behind.

"I don't know." She whispered as she bit her lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to break free. "I really don't know Murphy."

"Ok, ok." He nodded as he pulled her into his chest and held her tight. She closed her eyes as Connor reached over and rubbed her back gently, planting a kiss on the top of her head as his brother released her. Quickly and without a word she turned to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest.

"Take yer time lass."

"If I come..." She sniffed as she pulled away from him, her arms glued around his waist as she looked up. "If I come I'll be here by eight." He leaned down and kissed her cheek warmly, running his hand over her hair and pulling her tight once again.

"I hope you do lass." He whispered into the top of her head as he gently rocked her in his arms.

"Aye." Murphy added as his brother released her and took a step back. Sunny bit her lip and sucked in a sharp breath as she said her goodbyes and turned away from her boys. With no idea what was right and not enough time to figure it out she walked slowly back to her tiny brick apartment dazed and unsure of what the next day would bring.


	19. Never in a million years

**_9:15 AM_**

Sunny sighed heavily as she sat at the foot of the bed, thoughts of the day's choice swimming through her head. She grabbed Chester from the foot of the bed and took him into her arms, squeezing him tight as the familiar sting of tears began to burn behind her eyes. Her boys meant the world to her but Boston was her home and try as she might it just wasn't that easy to just give up.

She tossed Chester to the floor and buried her face in her pillow, muffling her desperate cries as she shook with each sharp pull of her breath.

**_10:37 AM – The Travelers Mark motel – room 2_**

"Do ye think she'll come?" Murphy nodded toward his brother as he took a deep pull from his cigarette. Connor shrugged as he lit one for himself and tossed his silver zippo onto the ragged wooden table.

"I hope." He spoke with the sharp exhale of breath, filling the air around them with a thick cloud of smoke.

"She means dat much to ya?"

"Aye." They answered together.

"Do ya tink it's safe ta be bringin her inta all o dis?" The brothers looked at each other, neither one able to find a good answer to their father's question.

"It's a little late for that da." Murphy smirked as he reached over and butted out the dying ember of his cigarette.

"Aye, she already knows about us."

"Dats not what I was askin." They looked to each other quickly before turning to him with questioning glances.

"What do ya mean?"

"I meant do ya reckon it's safe to take her away from here. Is it right fer her boys das what I'm asking."

"That's not really up ta us now is it?" Connor shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"Aye," Murphy nodded as he turned his gaze to the ground. "That's really fer her to say."

"I guess we find out tonight." Connor muttered from behind a thick cloud of smoke.

"I suppose we will." Noah agreed.

**_12:24 PM_**

"_They got ya by the heart now do they?"__ …_Doc's words echoed through her as she let the rush of warm water wash over her.

"_You__ guess?" … "No I think you know, in fact I'm sure of it."_ She smiled slightly as she reached down and turned her shower off. She pulled back the curtain and stepped onto the plush bath mat, rubbing the water from her eyes as she reached blindly for the towel she had left on the counter.

"_I ain't never seen no one care about them the way you have."_She sucked in a sharp breath as she wrapped the oversized towel around her and reached out to wipe the steam from the mirror. She had already packed her bag but still something in her refused to let her commit to the idea, refused to let her truly decide where she wanted to be.

"_Maybe I do love ya …."_ She smirked as his words echoed through her mind. _"But ya tell anyone that I blush like a girl and it'll be the end of ya."_ Sunny laughed loudly, dropping her brush onto the bathroom counter and taking one last look in the mirror.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked herself with a smile. Never in a million years would she run into a pair of devils quite like them, never in a million years would she find herself in the midst of a drunken fairy tale that set her senses on fire and never in a million years would she be offered the chance to move to Ireland with two of the most gorgeous pairs of blue eyes the world had to offer.

She bit her lip gently before grabbing her clothes from the bathroom floor and walking quickly into her bedroom.

_**6:52 PM** _

Sunny half jogged down the sidewalk toward the old dusty bookstore hoping to get there before closing time. "Let her be there, please God let her be there." She prayed as she steadied Fancy fuckers bowl in her hand. She turned the corner quickly, nearly running into Ally as the sky began to darken around her.

"Oh Jesus child, what's the hurry?" The older woman chuckled as she reached out to help steady the bowl in Sunny's hands.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sunny smirked.

"Well you haven't been to work in a few days, it's getting hard to cover for ya girl."

"Trust me Ally that won't be a problem anymore."

"So you're gonna pop in every now and again?" She smiled. Sunny shook her head and bit her lip gently.

"No Ally, I quit." Ally just stared, shock staining her face as Sunny looked at her shyly. "I'm moving away and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I can't say." Sunny answered quietly.

"Well will you be back?" Sunny shrugged slightly.

"I'll keep in touch, I can promise that."

"Oh no honey you can't just go and leave me like that."

"It's ok Ally." Sunny smiled. "You know you've always been like a mother to me I won't just forget you."

"Well, will you be alright?" She asked sadly as she reached out and squeezed her shoulder. Sunny nodded and offered her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine; Connor and Murphy will be with me…"

"Wait what?" Ally interrupted her, all sense of concern was replaced by a sudden sense of excitement. "You're moving away with them?" Sunny nodded. "Oh for Christ's sake girl what the hell are you doing talking to me?"

"I came to say goodbye."

"Ok well you did that!" She shouted excitedly. Sunny laughed loudly and pulled her friend into a one armed hug as the sun began to set around them. "Don't go wasting any more time on me you go on now."

"I'll miss you." Sunny smiled as she let go and backed away.

"Get the hell out of here!" Ally shouted as she shooed her away. Sunny waved and turned the corner with a smile, checking her watch as she nearly jogged down the sidewalk.

**_8:10 PM_**

"Come on Murph get yer bag." Connor called out to his brother as he stared off into the parking lot.

"I'm waitin."

"What ya can't wait and pack at the same time?" Murphy huffed loudly as he turned and walked quickly back into the hotel room to help his brother pack the car.

**_8:21 PM_**

"Murph we gotta go."

"No!" He barked, turning toward his brother with an angry scowl. "She's comin just wait."

"We aint got the time, get in the car will ya."

"YER GIVEN UP? " He shouted. "Just like that."

"That's not it and ya damn well know it."

"Man FUCK YOU!" Murphy shouted as he shoved his brother back into the car. "Ya can go on without me I'm fuckin waitin."

"Get in the God damn car before I drag ya in!"

"Lords name!" Noah shouted from the passenger side.

"Sorry da." The boys answered in unison as they offered up a quick prayer for forgiveness.

"Murphy please we gotta go."

"She said she'd be here."

"By eight if she were to come, what time is it Murph?" He turned his eyes to the ground. "She aint comin."

"Bullshit." He barked. "She's coming."

"Murph," Connor begged as his brother stepped away from him quickly. "it's time ta go."

**_8:31 PM _**

Sunny rounded the corner in time to see Connor and Murphy locked into a fierce argument. She was too far away to hear what was said but something had crushed Murphy, made him back down quicker than she had ever seen. She raised her hand and called out to them as she walked quickly toward the parking lot but they moved toward the car as if they didn't hear her.

"WAIT!" She shouted as she ran across the street but her cries were drowned out by the sound of the car's engine as it roared to life. "NO!" She screamed as they began to move away from her. Sunny stopped in her tracks and watched as they disappeared around the corner faster than she could even hope to run.

She dropped to the ground, placing Fancy's bowl next to her as she watched in horror. She was there, right there… if only she'd been faster, she thought as she began to sob heavily into her hands.

Sunny looked up as a few moments later the rumble of a car's engine filled the air around her, too close to be from the street and too far to be a newly started car in the lot. Hopeful and a little afraid she searched for the source of the noise. Like a light in the darkness, a prayer answered and the deepest of wishes granted their car turned the corner and came to a screeching stop just a few feet in front of her.

"SUNNY!" Murphy shouted happily as he jumped out of the car and ran toward her, throwing himself onto the ground and taking her into his arms. He pulled her onto his lap and lifted her as he stood, squeezing her tight and turning toward his brother as he stepped sheepishly out of the car. "I fuckin told you." Sunny pulled away and cupped the sides of his face, kissing him eagerly as he dropped her to her feet.

"Alright well, I guess you were right."

"Right about what?" Sunny smiled as Connor lifted her into the air, gently spinning her as he planted a welcoming kiss to her lips.

"This assbag said that ye weren't coming and I saw ya in the parkin lot and he said I was just seein things, almost left without ya." She turned to Connor, her eyebrow rose as he looked shyly at the ground.

"Ya well I was wrong."

"Why did you turn around if you didn't believe him?"

"This asshole pulled a gun on me!" He shouted pointing toward Murphy. Sunny laughed loudly as she bent down to pick up Fancy's bowl. "Ya brought the fish?"

"Well ya what was I supposed to do?" She asked shocked and amused. "I couldn't very well just leave him."

"Sure ya could," Connor shrugged as he walked her toward the car. "It's just a fish."

"HE," She emphasized. "Is not just a fish, you won him for me, he's my fish and I'm bringing him." He pulled the door open for her and smirked as she tossed her bag into the back and ducked inside. Murphy settled in next to her and as the car came to life and pulled out of the little parking lot she rested her head gently on his shoulder, closing her eyes and relishing in the sound of his heartbeat underneath her.

With no idea where she was going or how things would be once they got there, the only thing Sunny could be certain of was the choice she made to follow her saints to the ends of the earth, or at least as far as a little Island in Europe.

**A/N**** Thus concludes Addicted. **** I know! I know please don't cry ladies there will be a sequal, I love the idea of exploring their relationship with each other in the lush green setting of Ireland and if all goes well how sunny will handle the boy's return to America. **

**LOVE LOVE LOVE**

**XOXOX**

**Penelope**


	20. Hello my lovlies!

Hello my Lovlies,

Just a little note to let you know the sequal to Addicted is now up for your reading pleasure. Please pop on over and check out The Perfect Drug and don't forget to let me know what you think.

Enjoy!

XOXO

Penelope


End file.
